Boys Over Flowers
by heaven3407
Summary: All Gabriella wanted to do was live in the shadows of Johnson School a school for the rich. However, she gets involved with the rulers of the school F4. After surviving constant bullying, Troy Bolton the leader of F4 starts to show interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Anyway this is my new story Boys Over Flowers. It is based off of the drama "Hana Yori Dango" in English: Boys Over Flowers.**

**The full summary: **

**Gabriella Montez always wanted to live a life in the shadows and to not get involved with the group F4 a group of four richs boys that rule Johnson School a school for rich people. Unfortunately, one event causes Gabriella to get whisked into the life of them. After surviving constant bullying by her fellow classmates and the F4 gang, she finds comfort in one of the F4 gang's member Ryan. Troy Bolton the leader of F4 shows an interest in her and what Troy wants, Troy gets.**

**THIS IS A TROYELLA STORY WITH A BIT OF RYELLA.**

**So anyway to give you guys an idea of who's playing who, I gave you a character listing and a little description. **

**Gabriella Montez:(the only poor girl at Johnson School a school for rich people) played by: Vanessa Hudgens.**

**Troy Bolton: (the leader of a group called F4, and likes to intimidate others. The son of the Bolton company.) played by: Zac Efron**

**Ryan Evans: (the shy member of the F4, becomes Gabriella's first crush) played by: Lucas Grabeel**

**Zeke Baylor: (a member of the F4, heir of a large bakery company) played by: Chris Warren Jr.**

**Chad Danforth: (a womanizer member of the F4, perfers to have a fling with older woman) played by: Corbin Bleu**

**Cherry Ventruel: (a rich girl that goes to Johnson School, Gabriella's only friend at Johnson School) played by: Brittany Snow**

**Sharpay Anderson: (the owner of the cake store Gabriella works at. A sister figure to Gabriella.) played by: Ashley Tisdale**

**I'll introduce more characters as the story moves on. But here are the main characters. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, Boys Over Flowers and anything else in this story.**

____________________________________________________________________________

_Louis Vuitton. Chanel. Juicy Couture. Frank Mueller. OMEGA. Plaget. _Those were the only things Gabriella saw as she stared at her classmates in the large classroom of Johnson School. Why would they bring brand names to SCHOOL? Gabriella shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Her classmates bustled out of the classroom. Gabriella lagging behind grabbed her old torn-up shabby bag and walked out of the classroom to the courtyard where students were being picked up by their CHAUFFERS in long limousines or expensive cars. Gabriella stepped outside and stared at shock. She's been through this many times before but it still came to her as a shock. It's her junior year and she was still doing that.

People from high society come to school at Johnson School. This prestigous private school is an escalator school having grades from Kindergarten to College. Everyone from the outside school admires Johnson School. Left and Right you can hear people talking about their latest trip to Paris or Las Vegas. Talking about their designer clothes and designer pens and bags. Gabriella tugged at her uniform of plaid mini skirt and red cardigan with white shirt underneath. It was a Monday. The teacher Mr. Carlson entered the classroom.

"How are you?" Mr. Carlson said. "I will be passing out a questionnare to our next school field trip. New Caledonia, Paris, Canada or maybe India?" There was no way in hell Gabriella could afford that so why bother? Gabriella rolled her eyes and stuffed the paper in her bag. _I'm a commoner. _she thought. Before anything else the class heard someone scream.

"RED NOTICE." The voice yelled. Instantly the class looked up their faces full of curiousity and terror. "IT'S THE RED NOTICE FROM F4! Travis Parker junior year homeroom 209 got a red notice!" Mr. Carlson started packing his things together.

"Homeroom's over!" Mr. Carlson yelled. Mr. Carlson raced towards the door. "We have to get ahold of Parker."

"Yes sir." The class agreed and ran out with Mr. Carlson. Gabriella sighed and put her head on the table.

__________________________________________________________________________

In the hallways, Travis ran trying to get away from the mob of students and teachers. Everywhere he went they were coming. He felt something tug on his arm and turned around to see a group of students getting ahold of him. He squirmed and screamed trying to get away. He hit and kicked but there were too much. They lifted him up and started taking them downstairs.

"LET GO! HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Travis screamed.

________________________________________________________________________

Back at the classroom, Gabriella stared at the empty classroom. She shook her head and sighed.

"Miss Montez?" Gabriella heard a timid voice ask. She looked up to see a girl Gabriella knew her name was Ventreul. "I don't know what's going on but is it okay for you to not go?" Ventreul asked. Ventreul is a transfer student who doesn't know anything about F4 and red notices. _If only she knew what was happening, I know she'll regret coming to Johnson School._ Gabriella thought. Gabriella walked out of the classroom Ventreul following her.

"What's happening? Why is everyone acting like this? What on earth is a red notice?" Ventreul asked.

"A red notice is a 'declaration of war' from F4." Gabriella said.

"F4?" Ventreul asked.

"F4 are four senior boys who control this school." Gabriella answered. "Fabulous 4. That's how they got F4. If you go against F4 you get a red notice. Which means that everyone in this school will go against you."

"Why does everyone follow this F4?" Ventreul asked.

"All four of the boys are sons and heirs of super rich families." Gabriella said.

"Isn't everyone the same here?" Ventreul asked curiously. They arrived at the cafeteria where much chaos was going on. Boys threw coleslaw at Travis Parker and the girls pushed him to different sides.

"It's on a different level." Gabriella said. "This school receives large amounts of money from their parents. Resulting in the teachers not being able to say anything to them. They have free reign of this school. They can do whatever they want. They don't even have to wear uniforms."

"It's F4!" A girl shrieked. Everyone started screaming and clapping for the arrival of F4. The boys chanted F4 as the girls screamed their heads off. The F4 gang arrived in the archway of the entrance of the cafeteria. They walked in as the crowd parted for them.

"F4's members are.." Gabriella said. She pointed to a guy with a large afro. "Chad Danforth. He perfers to have flings with older women. He gets them so far in that they give up their marriage to be with him. Then he dumps the woman. His parents are rulers of the underground." She pointed to a tall guy with olive skin. "Zeke Baylor. He's the son and heir of an owner of a large bakery company that has spawned all over the world. He's a playboy." She pointed to a guy with green eyes. "Ryan Evans. He's the son and heir of a BIG company. He always keeps his cool and only speaks a few words. Mysterious." She pointed to a tan guy with blue eyes. "Then that's Troy Bolton. He's the son of the Bolton company a famous worldwide financial group. He's the F4's leader and an autocrat." Gabriella led Ventreul further into the crowd. The crowd chanted as F4 took their seats in large chairs like thrones. Travis Parker was thrown into a large opening in the crowd infront of F4. Troy leaned forward and smirked. Gabriella could feel Ventreul flinch a bit.

"Let the games begin." Troy said standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything....**

___________________________________________________________________

Troy stood up and faced Travis Parker. Everyone was at the edge of their toes trying to see what would happen next. Troy without warning punched Travis Parker making him fall to the ground. Everyone clapped and cheered. Gabriella clenched her fists. How can people be encouraging something so hurtful? As Travis tried to get up again Troy punched him in the head making Travis fall to the ground once again. Travis groaned clutching his head. He curled up in a little ball trying to make the pain dissapear. The crowd oohed and ahhed as they clapped. Troy laughed and circled Travis.

"Tiny wimp who can't even stand up for yourself!" Troy spat. Ryan stood up from his seat and walked past Troy and Travis. The crowd parted as Ryan walked through. Chad and Zeke looked at each other before looking at Troy.

Gabriella stared at Ryan wondering why he was leaving during F4's little 'game'. Ryan looked up and glanced at Gabriella before walking away from the cafeteria. Gabriella heard a whimper which made her look back to Troy beating up Travis. Troy kicked him in his stomach smirking.

"What's the point?" Troy said looking up. "You're not even fighting back. It's a waste of time!" Troy shoved his hands in his pockets. Chad stood up.

"Game over!" Chad announced. Zeke stood up.

"It was boring." Zeke said.

"Choose better next time Troy." Chad piped in. Troy rolled his eyes and snarled a bit. He walked out of the cafeteria with Chad and Zeke following. The crowd clapped and cheered for them. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Venetreul looked down. Gabriella turned to Venetreul.

"Let's go back to class." Gabriella said. Venetreul smiled a little and they tried to squeeze their way past the crowd.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella ran through the hallways. After dropping Venetreul at their class, she wanted to release her anger. The only way she could do that was to go to her special place. She stopped at a door and opened it slowly. It was the fire escape stairwell for the school. Closing the door behind her, she marched down the stairs to a little balcony used as a turning point for the stairs. She looked from the balcony her head boiling with anger.

"Idiots! All of them!" Gabriella whispered in fury. She started pacing back and forth. "What's so freakin' great about F4? Don't get so happy and proud just because of a disgracing game. Stupid little bitches." Gabriella clenched her fists. "How is it fun to see your own classmate get beat up? This...is... soo" Gabriella sucked in a deep breath. "UNBELIEVABLE." Gabriella yelled at the top of her lungs. She let out a sigh of relief. Gabriella walked up the stairs. What she didn't know is that a pair of eyes were following her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Just a year and a half to go. Just a year and a half to endure this school and F4. I will keep quiet and try not to stand out. Please god, that's my only wish._Gabriella thought to herself in class. She looked up to the teacher discussing the topic which she didn't know what was. She looked down at her table and closed her eyes. She heard a couple of snickers from the back of the classroom. She peeked behind her to see three girls giggling at her. Their names were Lea, Mia and Tia. They were the brats of the juniors and like to tease Gabriella about her poorness. Gabriella sighed. She looked down at her schoolwork and started copying down the board.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you serious? Somone got a red notice again?" Sharpay asked in shock. Gabriella looked down at her uniform of pink mini-skirt and white apron. She nodded and looked up to meet Sharpay's brown eyes. Sharpay was the owner of the cake shop Sharpay's Sweet Suprises. She had let Gabriella have a job and acted like a sister figure to her. She was also her best friend and childhood friend. Sharpay shook her head and started wiping down the little round tables. Gabriella sat down and Sharpay gave her a piece of Strawberry Shortcake to eat during her break. Sharpay started wiping down the glass counter showcasing all of the sweet delicacies.

"So what did this Travis do?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"At the cafetieria, Travis bit into an orange and the juice squirted out." Gabriella answered. Sharpay's jaw dropped in shock.

"Just for that?" Sharpay asked.

"No of course not." Gabriella said giggling. "The juice landed into Troy Bolton's eyes." Sharpay shook her head. "F4 means flower four. Damn, it's so shameless. They're made of boogers!" Gabriella said fuming as Sharpay burst out laughing.

"Boogers?" Sharpay said giggling. "If you classmates at Johnson School heard you say that they would take you down!" Gabriella nodded.

"Hey can I take the cake home that's in the freezer?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay stopped to look up at Gabriella.

"That cake already expired." Sharpay said raising one eyebrow.

"No it's okay. I've only had a stomachache once!" Gabriella said.

"Fine." Sharpay said reluctantly. Gabriella jumped up and went to the freezer to retrieve the cake. Sharpay chucked to herself. Gabriella came back with a box in her hand and stuffed it into her bag.

"You are amazing." Sharpay said.

"It's just one cake!" Gabriella protested.

"Not that!" Sharpay said. "It's how you can deal with the F4. You always looked out for our friends and I. Even if you were five years younger. You had a lot of spunk. Remember that time when I was in sixth grade and you were in first! That guy stole my hat and threw it in the boy's bathroom. So you punched him square in the face! And that's not the only time." Sharpay sighed and looked up to the sky. "The students at Johnson don't know that protecting caring Gabriella."

"I wish that I could just punch them and make them leave Johnson School!" Gabriella said defensively. She sighed and looked up. "But then..." Sharpay just smiled and dissappeared into the baking room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mother, why are there eggs in the soup?" Gabriella asked wondering if her mother had finally snapped. Maria Montez just laughed. Maria Montez is Gabriella's mom. She cares for her daughter a lot. Bobby Montez, Gabriella's father was sitting in the dining room with Gabriella's little brother Matt Montez.

"If I boiled them seperately I would waste electricity!" Maria said. She took some mashed potatoes and handed it to Bobby. She turned around to the kitchen and instantly her face lit up. "Oh Gabriella I have news! Starting tomorrow, I'll put your lunch in this!" She took out an old lunch box with vintage designs.

"WHAT?" Gabriella asked in suprise.

"I found it while cleaning the closet!" Maria said proudly.

"But maybe such a grand lunch box would be too much for school." Gabriella said.

"When I got married to your father, my grandmother gave me this lunch box." Maria said completely ignoring what Gabriella said. "Isn't it nice?"

"Oh that is nice!" Bobby said.

"See!" Maria exclaimed. "Most importantly, I'll put you favorite chicken salad sandwich with the right amount of seasoning, your favorite rice pudding, an omlette and some string beans." Maria was into grand lunchboxes.

"I don't need something so fancy!" Gabriella protested. Maria not hearing what Gabriella said took the food to the dining table/living room. Matt waited excitedly for dinner. For an 8th grader he acted like a five year old boy. Voice and all. Bobby filled up his usual glass of beer and handed it to his wife.

"I think this is it for now Maria. Maybe I can save the bottle for 3 more days!" Bobby said. Maria took the 2 liter bottle and sighed.

"Bobby I told you that a bottle a week is fine." Maria said.

"Well I want set a record!" Bobby said stubbornly. "I will save this bottle of beer for 10 days." Maria and Matt applauded while Gabriella shook her head. If there was an award for most embarassing family, the Montez's will win the gold.

"Well I should challenge myself too!" Matt said in his high voice. "I want to go to a high school with the cheapest fees around."

"Do your best!" Maria and Bobby said while applauding. Gabriella looked down trying to dissapear.

"Look guys, if you're having so much trouble trying to pay the fee for Johnson School, I can just quit you know." Gabriella said hoping that her method will work.

"Don't take it seriously Gabriella! It's just a joke about being cheap!" Maria said. From the bottom of their hearts, Gabriella's family was happy about Gabriella going to Johnson School. Mostly because they get to brag about it. They were saving up money for Gabriella's sake so she can attend Johnson School. They encourage her with their smiles. That was the reason why Gabriella couldn't bring herself to say such things like 'I want to quit Johnson School.' Gabriella put down her fork and stood up.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Gabriella strode away to the tiny bathroom. She locked the door and sat down on the closed toilet seat. She sighed. "I never should have gone to Johnson's in the first place." Instantly, Gabriella remembered the first time she went to Johnson School's orientation.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Hello my name is Sharon Cooper and I graduated in 2000." Sharon Cooper said. Gabriella looked in awe with her fabulous features and tall figure. She looked like a model. Gabriella looked at her guide and saw that she is Cooper Company's president's daughter and studies abroad at a school in France. "Welcome to Johnson School."_

_"What a great girl!" Maria said squealing. _

_"Shhh!" Gabriella whispered. She looked up to see Sharon staring right at her. Sharon smiled and turned back to continue with her speech infront of the rest of the potential Johnson students._

_"I'd like to say something to those that are deciding on what path to take. Be true to yourself. If you do that you will have a year at Johnson School you will never regret or forget."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella had gone to Johnson School wanting to be like this wonderful person. "I thought I would have a more wonderful school life." Gabriella whispered to herself. "I hate Johnson School!" Gabriella whispered in fury F4 in her mind. "I HATE THE ARROGANT F4! I hate my cruel classmates!" _But I hate myself because I can't say anything. _Gabriella thought. Gabriella groaned and hit her head on the wall multiple times.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Unbelievable." Gabriella said to herself. She looked at the gourmet food on the rest of her classmate's plates as she looked at her lunch. Way too mediocre compared to the rest of the people in the cafeteria. She looked at her lunch and shook her head. "This is pretty unbelievable too." Gabriella looked up and saw a bunch of boys cornering a girl.

"Hey you're the new girl Venetreul right?" The boy asked. "You want to sit with us?" Venetreul struggled to speak.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Another boy said. Gabriella stood up and walked over to the boys.

"Hey Venetreul come sit with me." Gabriella took Venetreul's hand and led her to the table Gabriella was sitting at. Ventreul sat down across Gabriella and smiled.

"You don't have to call me Ventreul, my name is Cherry." Cherry said. Gabriella smiled.

"Gabriella." Gabriella said and Cherry smiled also.

"I'm very bad with guys. I also don't think I can get used to the people of this school either." Cherry said.

"By any chance, are you a commoner like me?" Gabriella said excitedly. Cherry tilted her head in confusion and looked at Gabriella's sandwich. She screamed slightly.

"Is that a rotten fish?" Cherry said pointing to the sandwich.

"It's a chicken salad sandwich." Gabriella said. Cherry still looked confused. "You're a rich girl after all." Gabriella sighed. A rich girl wouldn't understand what a chicken salad sandwich was. Gabriella having two sandwiches gave one to Cherry. "Try it Cherry." Cherry nervously took a bite. Her eyes lit up and she squealed.

"This is very good." Cherry said excitedly. Gabriella smiled.

"Eat more." Gabriella said motioning her to keep going. Cherry took another bite and grinned.

"So Cherry huh?" Gabriella sighed. "What a good name."

"Why?" Cherry said. "Gabriella is a good name too. It sounds exotic."

"I'd rather have a sweet name like Cherry!" Gabriella said. Cherry picked up her plate to give to the kitchen when she bumped into a tall figure. Making a loud crash the things flew everywhere and had orange juice landing on the figure. The figure looked down at his now dirty shirt and looked at Cherry with angry blue eyes. Yes you have it. Cherry just bumped into and dirtied Troy Bolton's shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3....I'm going to make this on suppper long.**

"I'm so sorry!" Cherry said nervously. "I'll pay for the cleaning costs." Cherry looked down at her feet as Gabriella watched her eyes wide.

"Cleaning cost?" Troy scoffed. He undid his tie and gave Cherry a glare. The rest of F4 walked up behind Troy. He threw off his white collar shirt leaving him in a black wifebeater. Gabriella held in a gasp at how ripped he was. She didn't have time to examine because Troy whacked Cherry with his shirt. Cherry jumped back spilling more of her food.

"Now now Troy." Chad said patting his friend's shoulder. Zeke walked up to Cherry and stroked her hair.

"Don't bully such a cute girl." Zeke said examining Cherry. Chad stepped away from Troy and towards Cherry.

"I would've dated you if you were only 10 years older.." Chad said standing by Cherry's other side. "Do you have any older sisters?" Troy sighed.

"I feel so cold." Troy said haughtily. "What would you do if I catch pneumonia!" Troy started motioning towards his wet body. "I am the son of the Bolton Company which the whole world relies on. Do you know how much it will affect the world if I die?" Cherry flinched as Troy moved closer to her. He soon towered over her like a lion would do over a fly. "DO YOU?" Troy yelled.

"St-Stop!" Gabriella yelled. Troy looked up and stared at her curiously. "Please stop. Forgive her. It was an accident." Troy straightened up and slowly walked past Gabriella not before giving her a glare. The rest of F4 followed as they went out the cafeteria.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella stepped into the hallway the next day. She opened her locker and found a flash of red. Yes, she had gotten a red notice from F4. And that was when she got involved into their game.

"IT'S A RED NOTICE! GABRIELLA MONTEZ JUNIOR YEAR GOT A RED NOTICE." Somebody yelled to the school. That's when it began. The school erupt with madness as students spilled out of their class and into the hallway. They stared at Gabriella from a distance and whispered amongst each other. Gabriella felt numb. She couldn't run, she couldn't move, she couldn't think. All she could do was say "Why?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's run that bitch outta here today." Chad said while sipping his coffee. The F4 gang were at the cafeteria getting breakfast.

"Isn't it the first time we gave a red notice to a girl?" Zeke asked.

"Probably." Chad said. Ryan quietly reading the newspaper was standing up. He looked over to Troy who was sitting down staring into space with a devilish grin on his face.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella stared at the empty space infront of her. Her desk was gone and she had nowhere to sit in homeroom now. All the other students were staring at her wondering what her next actions would be next. One by one they stood up and circled around her. They started laughing at her and giggling. Cherry came in and looked around confused.

"What happened?" Cherry asked to no one in particular. Before anyone could answer, Gabriella ran out with her bag. She ran down the hallway. She looked out a window and saw a desk near the trash. She hurridly sprinted toward the desk. She made it outside and looked at the desk.

"Found it." Gabriella muttered sarcastically to herself. She dropped her bags and started carrying the desk when she felt something splatter on her. Gabriella screamed and jumped back in surpise. She looked up to see her classmates carrying a bucket of salad with dressing on it. They were upstairs looking through the window. They threw the trash can at her and Gabriella dodged it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"As you can see in this prompt you cannot use whose or who's so you must rearrange it so you don't have to use those words." The teacher explained. She turned back to the blackboard and started writing. At the same time, all of the students threw paper balls at her. Gabriella stood up in fury.

"STOP IT!" She yelled. The teacher looked at her and shook her head.

"Miss Montez we are in the middle of class. Please do not disrupt again." The teacher scolded. Gabriella sunk back down to her chair.

"Sorry." Gabriella mumbled. The bell rang and the teacher sighed.

"No homework." She announced. Gabriella stood up and grabbed her bag. She walked out of the classroom and into the hallway to see Cherry walking by.

"Cherry!" Gabriella called. Cherry looked up and saw Gabriella. She turned back and quickly walked away. Gabriella frowned. Why was she acting like that? Gabriella felt something cold spill on her. She heard giggles as Lea, Mia and Tia emerged from the crowd holding a bucket.

"It looks like even you friend deserted you." Lea said tauntingly.

"You were just an eyesore from the very beginning." Mia said.

"You're just a commoner." Tia added. "Quit attending Johnson's."

"Get the hell out." Lea yelled.

"You dirty poor." All three said. They laughed. Gabriella ran down the hall away from the three. She arrived at the fire escape and went down the stairs.

"Damn. Damn it." Gabriella said panting. She fought back tears as she crumbled onto a step.

"St-stop please." Somebody said. Gabriella looked up and curiously stood up. She went around the corner to see Ryan Evans sitting there reading a book.

"Can you stop being so noisy out here?" Ryan said. Ryan looked up at Gabriella with his green eyes. Gabriella stared back. "So it was you after all." Ryan said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Can you stop venting out here?" Ryan asked standing up. He walked over to the balcony with his book in hand. He looked out toward the view.

"Have you been listening to me all this time?" Gabriella asked nervously. If he knew that she had been talked bad about F4 she would be dead. Gabriella looked up to find Ryan staring at her. He towered over her but not like how Troy did.

"I'm sorry to say this but the fire escape area is my area." Ryan said a smile lingering on his face. He looked at Gabriella who was standing there confused. "I just like it here. So I don't want you disturbing me." Ryan turned back to his book but kept an eye on Gabriella. Gabriella grabbed her bag and rushed toward the door.

"I know you have some problems." Ryan said. "I understand but try to keep it on a down low okay?" He shut his book and walked past Gabriella to the exit. He patted Gabriella's head. He opened the door and went inside. Gabriella smiled to herself as she walked out of the fire escape.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You HAVE to transfer!" Sharpay practically screamed. It was nighttime which meant not a lot of customers were around.

"You think so?" Gabriella asked.

"THAT'S A NO-BRAINER!" Sharpay screamed again.

"Bolton as in heir of the Bolton company?" Taylor said popping up. Taylor was a worker at Sharpay's cake shop. She was fifteen but was quite knowledgable.

"How long have you been listening to us??" Gabriella asked. Taylor ignored her and walked up to the two.

"Big shots are often invovled in the underground. What if they try to 'erase' you?" Taylor asked.

"Erase?" Gabriella squeaked.

"Get rid of you, kill you all the mumbo jumbo." Taylor said shaking it away with her hand.

"Taylor! Don't treat Gabriella's chance of living as mumbo jumbo!" Sharpay said shocked.

"You can't deny the truth!" Taylor said and with that she disappeared into the bakery room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella put her hand on her locker the next morning. Who knew what to expect? Salad to jump on you, power to explode in your face? She opened it to find long slithering brown things jumping at her. Gabriella screamed in surprise and jumped back. Gabriella fell to the ground trying to get away. The things started crawling around as the students in the hallway ran away screaming and yelling. Snakes! They were snakes! Gabriella screamed even more. Gabriella panted and looked around the empty hallway. She looked up to see three sophomore boys towering over her. Gabriella confused stared at them.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked. They didn't respond. They grabbed her and started carrying her down the hallway. Gabriella squirmed and tried to scream but their hands were over her mouth. Gabriella fought back tears and kicked and thrashed. They entered a science room. They laid her down and pinned her down to the floor. Gabriella screamed and yelled trying to get someone's attention.

"Cover her mouth you idiot!" A boy yelled.

"Stop it!" Gabriella yelled. One of the boys tied her arms and legs to a table. A boy got on top of her and started undoing her shirt. He held a knife to her throat.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Gabriella looked around the room and saw none other than Ryan Evans staring at them peculiarly. He was holding a book and sitting on a table with his legs crossed. Ryan stood up and walked over to Gabriella. The sophomores didn't dare do anything.

"Let her go." Ryan said in a calm voice.

"But I can't. She never gives up and-" The boy on top of her said.

"Shut up." Ryan interuppted. "I said let her go." The sophomores obeyed and untied her. They left the room hurridly leaving Gabriella on the floor paranoid from what just happened. Ryan grabbed her shoulders and helped her up. Gabriella started crying letting her tears go down.

"The janitors were cleaning the fire escape." Ryan said. Gabriella looked up curiously and Ryan grinned. "I thought I finally found a quiet place. But then," Ryan trailed off. Gabriella's tears stopped and she looked up at Ryan.

"Thank you." Gabriella said. "Thank you."

"Don't misunderstand me." Ryan said. "I just hate these kind of things." Ryan walked past her and out the door. Gabriella stared at him as he walked away.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ryan." Troy sneered as he talked in to the phone

"Yes." The other line replied. "He showed up se we couldn't 'take care of her'."

"Why can't you make that girl go away!" Troy yelled. he hung up the phone angrily. He ran his hand through his hair and sat down on the couch. He sighed heavily.

"I'll return to New York when this M&A business is over." Troy looked up to see his mother Lucille Bolton walking in talking into the phone. Her security grabbed her coat and things.

"What was the response of the Manhattan bank?" Lucille asked still on the phone. "No. Just stop the deal."

"But I think we should consider-" The other line spoke. Troy strained to hear.

"No! Just stop it!" Lucille yelled. She hung up the phone and turned to look at Troy. "Oh you're here." Lucille Bolton was the head of the Boltom Company. She is the mother of Troy.

"What a mother! After 6 months of not seeing your own son this is the kind of greeting he gets." Troy said nastily. Lucille started taking off her earrings and looked at Troy with the same tone. They really don't have a good relationship ever since Troy's father died. Lucille stalked off to the dining room and Troy followed. They sat at opposite ends of the long dining table. Maids came left and right and started serving the two Boltons. The food, the service and the Bolton mansion was the finest in Alberqurqe perhaps even the whole world.

"James," Lucille said calling her personal secretary. Troy looked up and saw James respond immediately. James was the best secretary anyone could ask for. He was loyal to everyone and unfortunately including his mother. "James, can you call the chef here?"

"Yes madam." James said. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. Troy looked at his mother wondering what her evil little head was planning to do next. Lucille remained calm. The chef followed James into the dining room.

"Did you call me madam?" The chef said politely.

"Starting tomorrow don't come back here." Lucille said bluntly. Troy's eyes widened. She called for the maid to take her food away which to Lucille was unsatisfying.

"James, you need to hire a new chef." Lucille said.

"Yes understood." James answered. James grabbed the chef's shoulders and gently guided him out of the dining room to pack his things. Troy grimly eated the last meal his favorite chef would cook for him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: RYAN SAVES THE DAY!!! Lol but yeah end of the chapter... buh bye now!**

**I'll be nice and add in a bit more...**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Fried chicken skin!" Bobby exclaimed excitedly. Gabriella shook her head as the rest of her family got excited.

"I'm digging in!" Matt said. He grabbed his fork and was about to eat when Bobby stopped him.

"Wait Matt! First you should enjoy the smell and then eat half of your potatoes." Bobby said demonstrating. He grabbed a piece with his fork, smelled it and took a bite of his potatoes.

"I see!" Matt said. "Then we can enjoy it twice as much!" Matt started sniffing the chicken skin and eating his potatoes. Maria laughed. Gabriella looked down all of a sudden not feeling hungry.

"Gabriella! Why don't you try?" Bobby said. He took a piece and carried it near Gabriella's nose. Gabriella slammed her plate down.

"Stop it!" Gabriella said. "I know it's not fun when you have to pinch pennies."

"What's wrong sis?" Matt asked.

"It's annoying!" Gabriella said. "I mean, it's useless saving money so I can go to Johnson's!" Gabriella ran up to her room almost in tears. Matt, Maria and Bobby stared at each other curiously. Gabriella reached her room and opened the door. She flopped onto her bed and started crying.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Chad?" An older woman said sitting next to Chad. "I have a present for you." The older woman took out a divorce sheet. It seemed like she divorced with her husband. Chad looked at the paper to see his face go from happy to annoyed. "We can get married after you graduate now." The woman said happily. Chad kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything. It was fun." Chad said grinning. He stood up and motioned for security. "She's going home." Chad said. The security took her to the exit of the F4's private club in a club. Chad walked over to the lounge area with the rest of F4. Zeke grinned at him with his arm wrapped around a girl.

"Wow Chad aren't you harsh tonight!" Zeke laughed.

"Well atleast I'm not surrounded by 21 slutty girlfriends." Chad shot back.

"What is that true Zeke?" The girl piped up. Zeke turned to face her.

"Between man and woman, it's a once-in-a-lifetime chance I chose you." Zeke said.

"What are you saying?" The girl gushed as she blushed.

"Rui's not here?" Troy said as he entered the bar.

"Oh hey boss." Chad said.

"Can we talk in private?" Troy asked the rest of F4. He looked at the girl expectantly. The girl stood up and walked out.

"What's up?" Zeke asked.

"I hired these bunch of stupid sophomores to take care of Montez. They tried to rape her but Ryan stopped them." Troy said plopping onto the couch.

"I see but isn't rape a bit harsh Troy-boy?" Chad asked. Troy sighed.

"They just decided to do it so what should I do?" Troy yelled.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Zeke asked.

"Until that bitch leaves the game isn't over!" Troy said stubbornly.

"Cool it Troy. We're just killing time." Chad said.

"But how can you control the almighty Bolton Company if you can't even control a small school?" Zeke asked. Troy smashed the glass he was holding with his hand. "Yeah, yeah." Zeke said. Troy grabbed his coat and stormed off.

**AN: Read, review, favorite and story alert please! A review is the greatest thing that a writer can ask for!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is going to be kinda short but a lot of emotion will go in it! Also i would like to thank everyone for such positive feedback! Please review! Also if you would please answer this question!**

**1. What do you think of this story?**

**2. Do you like Sharpay or Cherry better?**

**3. Who do you think punches Troy in the flashback?**

**I gave them to you at the beginning so you can think about them as I go on with the story. Here we goooo**

______________________________________________________________________

Gabriella sighed heavily as she tried to fall asleep. She heard talking downstairs. Having nothing better to do, Gabriella crawled out of her bed and creeped down the stairs. She arrived at the kitchen where a light was shining. She peered through an opening and saw her parents crouching over something.

"You see Matt said 'I'll take the leftover carrots so sis can have the good ones.'" Maria said a smile on her face. "This is your omlette." Maria picked up the omlette and placed it into Bobby's lunchbox. Bobby shook his head.

"No,no I'll get the one that's burnt. Give the good one to Gabriella." Bobby said. Maria reluctantly took the omlette and placed it into Gabriella's.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Maria asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Bobby said.

"Well I'll give Gabriella some shrimp then I recieved from the neighbors." Maria said placing them into Gabriella's. "There's just enough for her."

"Right. We need to make her lunchbox look full and beautiful." Bobby said.

"Will you have enough?" Maria asked.

"I'll manage until dinner." Bobby said.

Gabriella looked down ashamed. How could she act so snobby and bratty when they do so much for her?

"I'm sure she'll be happy." Bobby said. Gabriella slowly went up the stairs finding a new appreciation for her loving family.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Hey bro! Can you give me a light?" A guy asked. Troy looked straight ahead ignoring him. He was not in the mood to deal with druggies.

"Did you hear me?" The guy said raising his voice. Troy looked straight ahead waiting for the crosswalk. The guy made his hand into a fist and made his way towards Troy. Troy immediately reacted by kicking the guy. The guy's friends clumsily ran towards him where Troy easily dodged. He punched both of them. The three guys tried to stand up and fight back but Troy only beat them to the ground. They fell to the ground and Troy cooly walked away.

"What the fuck will it take to get that girl to get out of here?" Troy said sneering. He not only meant to run her out fo the school but he wanted her out of his mind. He pulled his coat on and covered his face. He continued to walk wondering why that the only thing on his mind was a certain brunette by the name of Gabriella Montez.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella opened her lunch box smiling. She remembered last night how her parents were working hard to make her a great lunch. And it was. She saw an omlette, some pasta and on the side were ten barbequed shrimp. She pulled the barette out of her hair and put it up again to get the hair out of her face. She smiled even more and grabbed her fork. She took a piece of the omlette and put it in her mouth. She chewed carefully enjoying the flavor of her mom's cooking.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella whispered. "You too dad and Matt." Gabriella felt a shadow go over her. She looked up to see Troy staring at her. Gabriella looked down and continued eating her lunch.

"What a mere commoner." Troy spat. "Are you trying to be high class for once in your dear life? I know because I'm a great man." Troy picked up the lunchbox. "I didn't know that middle-class hags could cook like this." Troy said impressed. Troy raised the lunchbox above his head and threw it onto the ground. The food flew out of the lunchbox as the lunchbox chipped in many places. Everyone was looking at what was unfolding infront of them. Troy walked to the shrimp pieces and raised his right leg. In an instant, he stomped on the shrimp and turned his ankle. Gabriella stared at Troy with eyes that were full of tears. Troy walked away and turned to F4.

"Hey let's go to Paris. I need to buy shoes." Troy said laughing. He lifted his feet up and showed the boys. "My shoes are dirty." Ryan stared at Gabriella deep sympathy in his green eyes. Gabriella got down on her knees and started picking up the remains of her ruined lunch. She looked at the now smashed shrimp. _Well I'll give Gabriella some shrimp then I recieved from the neighbors._ Maria's words kept replaying in her mind over and over. She looked at Troy.

"Wait right there." Gabriella said her voice shaking with anger. Troy laughed harshly.

"What?" Troy said. He turned to Gabriella. "Did you say something?" Gabriella stood up and faced Troy. She slowly walked up to him.

"I don't care if you're a rich boy or what." Gabriella said looking him straight in his eye. The first time she was not afraid to. "You're a loser who never earned money on your own in your entire life." Gabriella stepped back. She put her arms in a fighting position, hands curled up into a fist. "Don't be so full of it!" Gabriella yelled. She ran towards Troy and hurled her right arm forward. She punched him square in the face. Troy fell to the ground face forward. He touched his face and looked up at Gabriella with a hint of fear in his eyes. Chad and Zeke as well as the other classmates looked at Gabriella shocked. Ryan smiled proudly. Cherry smiled also.

"I will never run away." Gabriella said seriously. She pulled her barette out of her hair letting a wave of brown glowing hair frame her petite face. She walked over to Troy and hovered over him. "I declare war!" Gabriella said. "Come on! Anytime, anywhere." Troy barely heard he was too busy doing two things. One, having a flashback at the last time a girl punched him.

_"TROY!" Troy turned around to the voice. He instantly felt something hard hit his face. He fell to the ground. He looked up to the person._

_"DON'T BE SO FULL OF IT!" The person yelled._

Troy looked around the cafeteria and saw Gabriella cleaning up her lunchbox. Her long curly brown hair accented her beautiful features. As he stared at her he felt something he never did before. Gabriella looked up to find Ryan smiling at her. He gave her an ok sign and Gabriella nodded back. She walked to Troy, lunchbox in hand. She stared at him one more time before stalking out of the cafeteria. The crowd parted for her.

_I did something great._ she thought. _But I'm scared of their payback_. Gabriella shook her head away from those thoughts. _I will never lose_.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Look I don't know what happened yesterday but please be more careful." Maria said putting Gabriella's lunchbox in her bag.

"I know. Bye mom!" Gabriella said. Maria smiled back. Gabriella looked at her barette in her hand and threw it in the trash. She might not need it now. Having her hair tied up made her feel insecure. Gabriella went out of the house and happily walked to Johnson's. A black car drove infront of her and stopped. Startled, Gabriella stepped back. A couple of men grabbed her and tied her up. Gabriella screamed but her mouth couldn't move. They tied tape on her mouth and pulled her into the black car. Before she stepped in she saw Troy watching in the car behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I get started I will name some characters and give you a little visual by an actor's name. Don't own any of these names.**

**James: George Clooney**

**Sharon Cooper: Angelina Jolie**

**Sarah Bolton: Alyson Michalka **

**Questions!!!!**

**1. Who is your favorite of F4?**

**2. What type of connection do the F4 have?**

**3. What kind of relationship do you think Ryan and Sharon have?**

____________________________

"Well that's a suprise!" A student said. "The red flag girl is absent!"

"How boring!" Another said.

"I bet you she's scared to death!" Lea scoffed. "After all she went against Troy Bolton." Mia and Tia giggled.

"Maybe they've taken care of her!" Tia suggested.

"How sad!" Mia said sarcasticaly. The whole class laughed as they thought about Gabriella's fate. Behind them, Cherry was feeling sad and disgusted about herself.

________________________________________________________

Gabriella woke up to an unfamiliar room. She remembered being captured and seeing Troy smiling at her. She didn't know where she was. She looked around at the chandelier and flowers and assumed she was in a place for rich. She sat up in the chair she was in. She felt dazed and her vision was blurry. She looked around and her eyes widened at what she was wearing. A black dress knee length with spaghetti straps. She stood up and looked at the mirror infront of her.

"What is this?" Gabriella asked no one in particular. She looked in the mirror and saw Troy sitting in a chair smirking at her. Gabriella's brown eyes widened as she turned around and faced Troy. "What the hell is this?" Gabriella yelled. "What are you planning to do with me?"

"Withdraw." Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"You declared war right?" Troy said in a husky voice. If Gabriella didn't hate him she would've swooned. "Withdraw."

"I wasn't kidding about war!" Gabriella said in fury.

"100 million dollars." Troy said. "That's the amount I've invested in you."

"100 MILLION?!?!" Gabriella screamed.

"Total spa treatment, hair and make up add up to 10 million." Troy said counting his fingers to see if he missed anything. "The dress was 20 million. The necklace, ring and other accesories make the total roughly up to 100 million dollars. Complaints?"

"You're loaning this to me with intentions of pushing me into debt?" Gabriella said her eyes widening. She didn't want to put her family in more money trouble.

"Shut up." Troy said in a tired tone. He stood up and walked to Gabriella. "It doesn't matter how much they cost, if you want them I'll give it to you.

"But I thought we were enemies!" Gabriella asked in surprise. Troy snickered. "Don't laugh! I don't want any of these things. What makes you think I want them?" Gabriella started taking her earings out and ring.

"Then why were you so fascinated by it?" Troy asked. "You were fascinated weren't you?" Gabriella looked down.

"That's because.." Gabriella trailed off. Troy laughed.

"That's how the hearts of people are. They can be easily controled by the power of wealth." Troy said gesturing to the fancy furniture. "You fall into that category. The category for commoners." Troy stepped closer to Gabriella. "Well smile! You're ecstatic aren't you? That a transformation like this was possible. Smile. I said smile!" Troy yelled. Gabriella glared at him.

"Are you an idiot?" Gabriella asked. "HOW CAN I SMILE? I'm not the slightest bit excited by such a thing done by you. Not all people can be controled by the power of wealth. I am not going to lose." Gabriella looked at his blue eyes. "Don't treat me like an average girl!" Gabriella stormed past him and out of his room leaving Troy speechless once again.

Gabriella walked through the great hallways trying to find her uniform. However, she was being distracted by something else.

"The nerve of that guy!" Gabriella said in fury. "How can anyone smile in his presence? Speaking of which I still can't find my uniform." Gabriella entered a room. She looked through the room trying to find her uniform. She couldn't go back in this dress. Gabriella looked to the fire place to see pictures with a beautiful woman. There was one with her in a wedding dress.

"She's gorgeous." Gabriella said staring at the pictures. "Who is it?" Confused, Gabriella brushed it aside and continued her search for her clothes. She stumbled down the stairs panting.

"Where is my uniform?" Gabriella said. Gabriella stepped out into the doorway to see a woman with security surrounded by her walking in. Gabriella's eyes widened as she ran to a pillar and hid. Gabriella stared at the lady as she felt two arms grab her. Gabriella squirmed as they took her to a room. There she saw her uniform and her bag. The security went outside and Gabriella hurridly changed. She reached the exit again and went outside. She ran until she was out of the Bolton premisis. She didn't see that Troy was staring at her from a window above.

Thinking about her reminded Troy of someone special that he hadn't thought about for a long time. Lucille walked into the hallway and faced her son. She looked at him with a hint of disgust. Troy glared right back. Lucille turned to her right and walked away from Troy.

Meanwhile, Gabriella walked away from the mansion. She turned back and gasped. She never realized how grand the Bolton mansion was. "There has to be millions of money put into this! I think I've made enemies with the wrong people." Gabriella said a hint of terror in her voice.

_______________________________________________________________

"She's probably been dumped in a river by this rate." A student said laughing.

"Gabriella Montez is soo doomed!" A girl giggled.

"She deserved it! Declaring war at F4! That's so not cool." A boy said.

"It guarantees you a terrible life." A girl laughed.

"I'M ALIVE AND KICKING! YOU GOT ANY COMPLAINTS?" Gabriella yelled. The students turned around in shock to see Gabriella standing infront of them alive and well. Mia, Lea and Tia walked past with no remorse. The students followed. Gabriella checked the clock. Time for lunch. Gabriella grabbed her lunch and walked down the hallways to the cafeteria.

She walked in and looked up to see the windows covered in red spray paint. Her eyes widened at what they said. "Gabriella Montez had 5 abortions. Nasty slut?!?!??!" Gabriella read shocked.

"5 abortions is like killing 5 people!" Lea said in mock.

"How evil!" Mia said covering her mouth in dispair when really she was trying to hid her laughter.

"Girls you know it's a lie!" Tia said. "But I wouldn't be able to live if someone wrote that about me!"

"It sounds so true I can't back her up!" Lea said. Lea, Mia and Tia continued to talk. Gabriella curled her fists into balls. She looked at the signs and felt the anger build up. She walked out of the cafeteria. Walking down the hallways she could think by herself. There was no one around because they were either at the cafeteria or in class. Gabriella continued to walk when she reached the fire escape. She opened it to see that it was raining. Gabriella still continued to walk to the little balcony.

"What is wrong with those people? It makes me so mad!" Gabriella said angrily to herself. "I'm still an innocent virgin!" Gabriella yelled angrily. She calmed down when she realized something. Ryan! She looked at the stairs below her for any signs of the blonde. She sighed in relief when she saw that he wasn't around. She turned back to the rain watching it.

"Virgin eh?" Somebody said walking up to Gabriella. Gabriella looked to her side to see Ryan next to her.

"Where did you come from?" Gabriella asked in shock. Her widened eyes covered the blush that was rising to her cheeks. Ryan smiled at her with a hint of cheekiness.

"Please don't laugh." Gabriella said turning away.

"Do you know the time difference in France?" Ryan asked out of the blue. A little startled by the randomness, Gabriella took a step back from Ryan.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Time difference." Ryan said.

"I don't know." Gabriella admitted sheepishly.

"Oh." Ryan responded. He looked down at the magazine he was holding. It contained pages of a beautiful woman. He smiled at the picture like he knew her. (AN: He is not a stalker.) Gabriella looked at him wondering why he was smiling.

In the other fire exit, Mia, Lea and Tia were watching the two intently.

"Why is Ryan Evans with that slut?" Tia shrieked outraged.

"She probably approached him first. That whore." Lea said crossing her arms.

"The nerve of that girl." Mia said. The three stormed up the stairs upset.

____________________________________________________________

"Final order done!" Sharpay said excitedly as she headed toward the counter. She handed the boxed cake to the customer who smiled happily at the thought of eating a cake from Sharpay's Sweet Suprises. Sharpay went into the bakery room. She saw Gabriella staring at a magazine intently.

"Time difference between America and France.." Gabriella said to herself. Chuckling to herself, Sharpay went outside of the room to the counter.

"I'd never expected Gabriella to spend her break time with her nose in a book." Sharpay said smiling to herself. Gabriella came rushing in.

"I found it!" Gabriella exclaimed happily. "Eight hours!" Gabriella stood before Sharpay proudly. Sharpay laughed and Gabriella laughed too. "I'll tell him tommorow." Gabriella sighed happily.

"You seem so ecstatic today Gabby." Sharpay said. Sharpay's eyes widened as she inched closer to Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella said freaked out.

"Isn't he a part of F4? He's probably the horrible person who gave you that red flag." Sharpay said crossing her arms.

"The one that gave me the red notice was probably Troy Bolton. The root of all evil." Gabriella said. Gabriella smiled. "Ryan Evans isn't like that. He's compassionate and kind."

"But if he doesn't stop it, isn't he guilty of the same crime?" Sharpay reasoned.

"I don't think it's the same crime." Gabriella said defensively.

"Why are you defending him?" Sharpay asked smiling satisfied.

"I'm not!" Gabriella argued back blushing. Sharpay squealed.

"What kind of person is he?" Sharpay asked turning Gabriella so she was facing her.

"Yeah. About that." Gabriella said sheepishly. "I can't understand what he's thinking at all. I also get a cold feeling from him. But whenever he smiles he looks like a cute child. His legs are long like a models. His eyes are round and colorful as marbles. Like a young boy with innoncence." Gabriella looked up dreamily. "But does that still make him cold?"

"So does that mean you like him?" Sharpay whispered. Sharpay grinned. Gabriella pointed accusingly at Sharpay.

"What about you Sharpay? I haven't seen you clinging onto a boy in a while." Gabriella said.

"That's because we don't hang out as often anymore Gabby." Sharpay said. "I do have a boyfriend." Sharpay grinned.

"What's with that smile?" Gabriella asked suspiciously. Her eyes widened. "No way."

"I did 'IT'." Sharpay said smiling.

"WHAT?!?!" Gabriella and Taylor screamed. Gabriella turned around and jumped back.

"Since when did you get here Taylor?" Gabriella asked suprised.

"Don't you have any shame?" Taylor shrieked completely ignoring Gabriella. "I know you're an adult and all but god! This is Sharpay's Sweet Suprises not Sharpay's Sweet Night!" Sharpay's eyes widened.

"What I was implying by 'IT' was a 'kiss'." Sharpay said.

"Just a kiss." Gabriella said. "But I can't help but feel jealous."

"You haven't even experienced one kiss?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Yeah." Gabriella answered.

"Don't rush yourself kid. Save it for the right one." Taylor said patting Gabriella's shoulder.

"Kid... but we're the same age!" Gabriella said. Taylor grinned and dissappeared into the bakery room.

"What is up with that girl?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabby I think you have a visitor." Sharpay said pointing out the window. Gabriella saw Cherry standing at the window looking down shyly.

"Cherry!" Gabriella whispered suprised.

_________________________________________________________________

"What the hell! I keep getting bad cards!" Troy threw down his cards upset. Troy looked around his house frustrated.

"Dude, it's just poker." Chad said.

"Don't waste your energy getting irritated by a card game." Zeke said rolling his eyes. Troy punched him playfully.

"He's right you know. You're the worldwide reknown Troy Bolton." Chad said throwing his arms up in the air for more effect.

"And you have a straight. Draw." Zeke said dropping his cards.

"Damn." Chad muttered. Troy collected the cards and started shuffling them.

"Are you frustrated because Gabriella Montez did something again?" Zeke asked Troy.

"Just shut up and let's play." Troy said dealing.

"But you know, I've never seen a girl like that before." Chad said.

"Even after that thing today it didn't phase her." Zeke said. "She's so strong yet so poor it's fun to bully her."

"Strong! That's the word I'm looking for!" Chad said. "That punch she threw you Troy! Doesn't it remind you of how your sister would punch you?**(AN: There's your answer folks for last story's question. The answer's his sister punched him in the flashback.)"**

"I know yeah!" Zeke said laughing. Zeke turned to Troy and curled his hand up in a fist. "Troy don't be so full of it!" Zeke said mimicking Troy's sister. He lightly touched Troy's face with his fist. Chad and Zeke burst into laughter.

"Drop the subject and just play!" Troy said slight embarassment in his voice.

"Troy it's your turn." Chad said laughing. Troy blushed slightly before pulling out the cards he didn't want.

"You're so easy to read Troy." Zeke said. Chad nodded his head in agreement.

"You aim for the highest." Chad said.

"I just make the best move I can." Troy said defensively. Troy laid down his hand of four of a kind. Zeke and Chad put down their cards.

"Flush." They both said. Troy grabbed their cards and threw it in the air. Zeke and Chad laughed as Troy blushed slightly at his childish behaviour.

"I quit!" Troy said standing up from the table trying to hide his blush. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Troy?" Zeke asked.

"I'm going to find an easy target." Troy said before going out the door.

"He's finding Ryan." Chad and Zeke said at the same time shaking their heads.

"But is Ryan an easy target?" Chad asked. Zeke shook his head.

"He's a natural target." Zeke said.

"I know!" Chad said laughing. "He's been distracted by Sharon's return from France."

"He can't sit still after the news that she's coming back." Zeke said. **(AN: People if you don't remember Sharon she's the girl that inspired Gabriella to go to Johnson's. Refer to chapter 2!)** Zeke dealed the cards as Chad smiled about Ryan's happiness.

__________________________________________________________________

"I'm so sorry." Cherry apologized to Gabriella as they walked through the darkened streets of California. "Though you helped me that one time, I ignored you and I treated you horribly."

"It's alright. I won't blame you." Gabriella said. "You know it's going to be dangerous if those jerks see us together right?"

"But.." Cherry said her voice faltering.

"At school you don't have to approach me." Gabriella said smiling. Cherry's mouth curled up in a smile beneath her blonde hair. "If you want to talk call." Gabriella stopped and looked at Cherry with seriousness in her eyes. "I don't think they would go as far as tapping into our phones right?" Gabriella said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'm really sorry!" Cherry said.

"It's alright." Gabriella said patting Cherry's shoulder. Gabriella and Cherry resumed walking until they reached posters with a beautiful model on it.

"Didn't this person graduate from Johnson's? Sharon Cooper or something?" Cherry asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, Sharon Cooper!" Gabriella said excitedly. "Daughter of the Cooper company and she's also a famous worldwide model. Her dream is the be an international attourney."

"Wow you know so much about her!" Cherry said smiling.

"Of course!" Gabriella said. "Because of her, I went to Johnson's."

"Is that so?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said. Cherry gasped and suddenly stepped back frightened.

"It's one of F4's.." Cherry started but Gabriella didn't have to listen for more. She whipped her head around and saw Ryan leaning on a bench admiring the same board they were. Gabriella smiled.

"Ryan.." Gabriella whispered. "Wait here!" Gabriella said to Cherry. Gabriella jogged over to Ryan and checked herself for any faults. She walked more closer to Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked. Ryan looked up and smiled.

"You again." Ryan said chuckling.

"I know the time difference now!" Gabriella said proudly. "Eight hours. Do you have a friend in France? Or maybe a trip you're planning?"

"So eight hours..." Ryan said looking at the posters.

"Oh, the person in these posters is one of our alumni right?" Gabriella said. She looked at the posters. "Have you seen her in person? I REALLY wanted to meet her." Gabriella turned to face Ryan and jumped a little inside. He was leaning in staring at her intently. Ryan continued to lean in as her heart pounded as fast as lightening and as loud as thunder. Gabriella stared at Ryan wondering what he was doing. Ryan was two inches away from her face. Gabriella closed her eyes.

**AN: And it will end today! Thank you goodnight. Wow let me check the word stuff right now. 3205 words! That has to be the longest. Considering I got halfway through episode two! Wow this is an absolute shock. I can't believe I wrote so much. Anyway please answer the questions I'd love to hear what you're thinking about not only the story but the characters. Thank you bye! 3257 words!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Is that whipped cream?" Ryan asked his finger pulling away from her face. He turned to the right examining the white stuff on his finger. Gabriella sighed. He had no intention of kissing her. She blushed at the whipped cream. She must've forgoten to whipe her face after work when she tried some of Sharpay's new whipped cream.

"Sharpay..." Gabriella whispered.

"Shar...pei?" Ryan asked confused.

"Forget it. Umm bye!" Gabriella said hurridly. She ran back to Cherry. They left hurridly with Ryan still staring at Gabriella confused. All three of them didn't notice Troy Bolton looking at the two girls from his black limo.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The bell cheered happily over the top of Johnson School. Gabriella walked up to her locker. She took a deep breath expecting negative things. She opened her locker and shut her eyes. Feeling that nothing was going to pop up at her she opened her eyes to find her locker without any hazardous things. She let out a sigh of relief and closed her locker. She walked to her classroom where she saw Cherry come through the entrance. Gabriella smiled and nodded at her. Cherry smiled back. Gabriella walked by and Cherry nodded to herself. Cherry walked up to her locker and opened it happily. Her smile turned into a frown. She fell to the floor tears coming out of her eyes.

"IT'S THE RED NOTICE!!!! JUNIOR CHERRY VALANCE HAS A RED NOTICE!!" A boy yelled running up and down the hallway. Cherry looked behind her to see a whole bunch of students crowding onto her.

Gabriella dropped her bags at her desk when she heard it. She looked behind her to see all the students rushing outside. Gabriella ran to the cafeteria. She could already hear the thunderous claps and cheers of the students as they tortured Cherry. She could already see the smirk playing on Troy's face and Cherry's poor body being bruised to dust. She ran into the cafeteria with a broom in her hand. She weaved through the crowd and ended up face to face with a crouched Cherry covered in powder.

"Are you alright?" Gabriella said kneeling down to rub her back.

"Gabriella." Cherry said on the verge of tears.

"Ohmigod! She's so disgusting. Ugly Klutz!" Mia, Lea and Tia chorused. Cherry put her head down and started crying. Gabriella turned her head away from her classmate to glare at the three girls. She stood up and turned to F4.

"Stop it! Aren't I your target?" Gabriella yelled.

"Stop acting so damn mighty! You're just a poor commoner." A student yelled back. Gabriella glared at him.

"Is this what it means to be rich?" Gabriella asked disgusted. "You're so stupid! Cherry's not involved in this anyway! How come you're picking on her!"

"You must be mistaken." Troy said. Gabriella's eyebrows rose in confusion. "You're the one that declared war. So be it."

"If you had quit the school everything would've been fine." A boy said with attitude.

"You should be the one that shouldn't be so full of it." A boy said throwing a ketchup bottle at Gabriella. Gabriella grabbed the broom and immediately hit the bottle back towards Troy. Gabriella sighed and lowered the broom. Troy was looking down at his white shoes which were now covered in ketchup.

"Are you okay Mr. Bolton?" The same boy that threw the bottle asked. He turned to Gabriella. "You!!!!" The crowd of students started throwing powder at Cherry and Gabriella.

"Stop it!" Gabriella screamed. She towered over Cherry trying to make sure that she was okay. Troy's eyes saw what was unfolding. His eyes never left Gabriella the second she swung the broom. He bolted up.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Troy yelled. The crowd immediately stopped to look at Troy. He started walking towards Gabriella who rose slowly from the ground.

"Enough." Troy said. Troy stuck his shoe covered in ketchup. "Lick it."

"What?" Gabriella said in disgust.

"Lick it off." Troy said staring at Gabriella with his cold blue eyes. "If you do, then I'll call the war off." Gabriella's brown eyes met his blue eyes as she glared at him.

"Lick it off. Lick it off." The crowd chanted. Gabriella looked at Cherry who's face was covered in tears. Gabriella kneeled down infront of Troy. The chanting got faster as Zeke and Chad leaned forward to see what was going on. Gabriella leaned down towards his shoe when a single voice stopped the chanting, stopped everything.

"YOU WERE WRONG!" Ryan said arriving at the scene. Gabriella looked up to find Ryan in the back of the crowd. He walked towards the three. "The time difference."

"Time difference." Gabriella said confused.

"It's actually 7 hours, October is daylight savings time." Ryan said amusement weaving through his words.

"Sorry." Gabriella said. Troy maintained his cool posture but was furious inside.

"Never mind." Troy said rolling his eyes. He walked past the crowd and out of the cafeteria.

"Okay break it up. Game's over." Zeke announced following Troy. Chad quickly followed. Ryan smiled at Gabriella before walking off. Gabriella's eyes followed him out. Cherry looked up at Gabriella who gave her a reassuring smile.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella walked down the fire escape to her favorite spot. Who she was hoping to find was Ryan. She needed to talk to him. She turned the corner to be met with emptiness. She sighed and walked out of the stairwell.

_______________________________________________________

Ryan continued to gaze at the posters of Sharon Cooper. He checked his watch which said 7:45.

Troy sat in his limousine thinking about the events today. He was beyond pissed but he couldn't pinpoint it. He never got mad at Ryan so was he mad because Gabriella didn't downgrade herself? All he could think of was Gabriella saying how the rich acted. Troy ran his hands through his hair.

_______________________________________________________

Gabriella took a deep breath as she walked through the hallways of Johnson's school. Her breath hitched when she saw a group of boys coming her way. She was about to turn away when she was greeted by friendly laughter.

"Hey Gabriella!!" The boys greeted with smiles. "Hope you do well on the history test. Heard it's hell." They walked past leaving Gabriella dumbfounded. More people greeted her as they walked by including girls. Gabriella's jaw dropped as she tilted her head in confusion. She headed towards the cafeteria for lunch where immediately she was greeted by people calling her name.

"Gabby!!!"

"Over here Gabby!!"

"Gabby? What the fuck?" Gabriella whispered. She looked to her right to see Mia, Lea and Tia with a group of cleaning men wiping off the grafitti about her.

"Hurry before she comes!" Mia said.

"What the fuck..." Gabriella whispered.

"Oh Gabby!!" Tia said rushing over to her. "I'm so sorry about yesterday."

"I couldn't keep up with Troy yesterday." Mia said.

"If Ryan didn't come at that moment you would've been dead!" Lea said.

"But it seems like you finally broke him." Tia said giggling. "I felt at ease when I saw his face twitch." Gabriella's jaw dropped lower as she felt her own face twitch.

"Yeah so Gabby there's a party...." Lea began.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"A party?" Sharpay asked.

"It's a welcome home party for Sharon Cooper." Gabriella said. "They invited me." Sharpay walked around the counter to join her friend.

"That's good!" Sharpay squealed.

"You sure?" Gabriella asked skeptically.

"Yeah I'm sure." Sharpay said giggling. "You don't hang around those kids at Johnson so maybe they want to be friends."

"Mm-hm." Gabriella said.

"So maybe you should go!" Sharpay said. "They can get to know the real Gabriella Montez."

"Mm-hm." Gabriella said. "I just hope F4 doesn't show up."

"Let them!" Sharpay said. "You'll be alright. Anyway what about your prince charming with the long legs and gorgeous eyes? If something happens, he'll save you!"

"Like that'll happen. I don't expect that from him." Gabriella said.

"But you should still go." Taylor said arriving. Gabriella jumped back.

"You know you shouldn't do that to people." Gabriella said shocked. Taylor smiled.

"Gabriella I mean this. This is a chance that you should take. I want you to go." Taylor said with a comforting smile. Gabriella nodded.

"I guess." Gabriella said looking down.

"Do you need company?" Taylor asked.

"I'm fine." Gabriella said.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Gah, if we cut back on some expenses I could've atleast bought you one dress for that party." Maria said.

"Gabriella can make her debut at a high society party!" Bobby cheered. Matt and Maria clapped.

"Like Cinderella!" Matt said. The three started clapping again as Gabriella ate her potatos.

"Stop making such a big deal. It's a casual party. Okay-to-wear-jeans kind of party." Gabriella said. "You don't have to go as far as cutting back on expenses."

"But still, it'll be worth it. Even if we have to eat salt for dinner. What if you meet your Prince Charming?" Maria squealed.

"That's the great part about Johnson!" Matt said.

"What if we each share a chicken thigh!" Bobby said.

"That's cutting too much." Maria said. "Maybe cut on potatoes. Too much carbs is bad."

"But I like tomatoes!" Matt protested.

"Potatoes dummy!" Bobby said laughing. The three roared with laughter as Gabriella thought to herself what a great family she had.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Troy sat in his living room as his maids buffed his nails. He was obviously getting ready for the party and wanted to make his appearance nice for Sharon when they picked her up from the airport. His eyes wandered around his room to land on the dress that he put on Gabriella when he captured her. He thought of her shock but she did look beautiful.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella stood infront of her mirror as she decided what to wear. She put the clothes infront of her body as she thought to herself what she should wear. Gabriella smiled to herself when she found the right outfit. A white shirt with a green sweater and her best jeans. Little did she know the troubles that await her.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryan and Troy sat on a bench as they watched Zeke and Chad flirt with the flight attendents. Ryan could hardly stop himself from jumping up and down as he thought of the arrival of Sharon. She was a childhood friend and a good childhood friend of the F4. Zeke and Chad came back and sat between the two.

"Why are you so quiet?" Zeke asked.

"Do you find a problem with that?" Troy asked.

"Stop with the attitude Troy. It should be a happy day." Chad said. "And Ryan, smile! You're excited aren't you?"

"Clammy hands?" Zeke said laughing.

"Shut up." Ryan said.

"Isn't Sharon a little late?" Chad asked. The three boys continued to chat as Ryan looked up and smiled. Sharon was walking towards the boys with a big smile on her face. Ryan stood up and ran to Sharon. He hugged her tightly as Sharon giggled.

"Welcome home Sharon." Ryan said.

"I missed you so much Ryan." Sharon said. She let go and grabbed her things from the ground. "Four years and you've grown up young man."

"I've been wanting to see you." Ryan said.

"Me too." Sharon said. She walked past him and proceeded to hug the other boys as well. She stopped infront of Troy.

"Hmm something's different?" Sharon said. She turned to the other boys. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened Sharon." Troy said.

"Well, you've become quite the lady Sharon." Chad said grinning.

"I bet the French men turned her down." Zeke said.

"Shut up." Sharon said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Ryan how have you been? Have a girlfriend?"

"I can't." Ryan said.

"That's not okay!" Sharon said. "Experiencing love makes a person shine. Don't ya think?"

"You're certainly shining." Ryan said. "Especially in your photos."

"Maybe because Sharon's all famous now, you're getting a bit jealous." Zeke said walking to Ryan.

"It's not like that." Ryan said blushing. Zeke smirked and Ryan punched him in the shoulder.

"It's just that I don't like how she's in racy photos." Ryan said. "She isn't a cheap model like others."

"You always look out for me Ryan." Sharon said. "That's the Ryan I like." Sharon said hugging Ryan. "Thank you!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Whoa." Gabriella walked up to the front gates of Sharon's party. She walked past the garden which had hedges, fountains and flowers illuminated by lights. She entered the front door and found everyone in fancy dresses and tuxedos. She looked down at her attire and gulped. She started walking towards the party as everyone looked at her. Some scoffed, some laughed and some's jaw dropped at her.

"Gabriella!" Mia, Lea and Tia raced up to her. "You came so late!"

"What's with the get up?" Tia asked.

"You know there's a dress code." Mia said.

"Dress code?" Gabriella breathed. "You said jeans were okay!"

"Anyone would know that was a joke." Lea said giggling.

"Well don't worry about it and just have fun." Mia said.

"IT'S F4!" Someone squealed. The crowd parted as Troy, Zeke and Chad made their way down the hallway. Mia, Lea and Tia giggled and squealed as the crowd cheered. Gabriella rolled her eyes. The F4 dissapeared and the crowd returned to normal. Gabriella grabbed a drink and a plate with food. She made her way outside and sat down at a table next to the pool. She started eating hurridly so she could get out.

"Excuse me. Are you one of Sharon's classmates?" A man asked. Gabriella looked up and shook her head.

"No,no I'm..." Gabriella trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Wow, you're very cute and unique." The man said.

"Thank you." Gabriella said feeling a bit shy.

"This girl is quite unique!" Mia said walking with Lea and Tia towards the two.

"She's very popular." Lea said.

"I heard she had 5 abortions!" Tia said. The man's eyes widened.

"I'll be going now." He said and hurried off.

"You were the ones that wrote that." Gabriella said in fury.

"What are you saying?" Tia said.

"Doubting your own friends! How terrible!" Mia gasped.

"You're so low!" The three chorused.

"Excuse me but I'm not the one that's low here!" Gabriella said standing up. "What have I done to you guys!"

"You're an annoying brat!" Mia spat.

"Hitting on Ryan, shameless." Tia said.

"We spend a lot of money and time to be the perfect female sweethearts for F4." Lea said.

"We're on a totally different level than you!" Mia said. "Why are you at our school anyway!"

"If you aren't rich then quit!" Lea said with disgust.

"That is none of your buisness!" Gabriella said.

"Then go home." Mia said. "You don't want your dear Ryan to laugh at you."

"Well it's not like Ryan gives a shit about you anyway." Tia scoffed.

"Ryan already has her!" The three chorused. They giggled. The crowd cheered as somebody emerged from the other side of the pillar. Ryan emerged with Sharon their arms looped. The crowd cheered and Ryan and Sharon both smiled. They walked across the pool on the bridge and walked into the dining room. Gabriella stared at them sadly.

"Ryan has a girlfriend named Sharon Cooper." Mia said.

"Now that you get the picture leave already!" Tia said. Tia poured her drink on her.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Tia said. Mia and Lea poured their drinks onto Gabriella.

"Don't make a fuss, this is a party after all." Mia said. The three giggled as more people started to laugh.

"It's a shame that you can't see you stick out like a sore thumb here." Lea said. "Go home before you catch a cold."

"A wet commoner, ewww.." Mia said. The three giggled. Troy watched from a distance as the scene unfolded. He started to walk towards the girls but Ryan had already arrived.

"Looks like you're wet." Ryan said. "Do you need a hankerchief?" Gabriella looked up to meet Ryan bending down to meet her eyes. Gabriella couldn't say a word. Ryan dug into his pockets and pulled out a hankerchief. He handed it to her.

"Ohmigod! Gabriella doesn't even have the money for a hankerchief!" Mia scoffed.

"Thank you." Gabriella said. Troy watched from behind. A list of emotions were going through his mind. He just didn't know which one to express.

"What a pleasent and wonderful welcome." Sharon said coming in with a smile. Mia, Lea and Tia ran to Sharon.

"Miss Cooper! It's been so long!" They squealed. "You're dress is so nice."

"Thank you for coming." Sharon said. "Let me welcome you properly." Sharon pulled out a champagne bottle and started spraying the girls. The girls screamed and fell into the pool. They emerged drenched and makeup amess. Gabriella stood up shocked. Sharon bit her lip and turned to Gabriella. She smiled at her. Sharon walked over to Gabriella.

"I'm Sharon." Sharon said introducing herself.

"Gabriella." Gabriella said shyly. Sharon smiled.

"Let me get you fixed up." Sharon said. She geustured Gabriella from the pool and across the big room. They went up the stairs to what must be Sharon's room. Gabriella took a shower and blow dryed her hair as Sharon went through her dresses to find a dress for Gabriella. Gabriella sat in a bathrobe looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Why did you.." Gabriella asked shyly.

"Ryan said that there was this interesting girl." Sharon said smiling. She turned to face Gabriella. "As soon as I saw you, I knew it was you."

"How?" Gabriella asked. Sharon pulled out a white dress and walked towards Gabriella.

"It surprised me." Sharon said giving the dress to Gabriella. She walked towards a vanity and started searching through the drawers. "My little Ryan, who never had any interest in girls to do that. There's a possibility that Rui likes you."

"It can't be!" Gabriella said. "I don't think that would suit me well." Sharon stared at Gabriella in curiousity almost like the way Ryan does.

"Hey I think these shoes would be nice on you." Sharon said grabbing a pair of silver heels with a strap that goes around your ankle. She set them down infront of Gabriella's feet.

"They look so expensive." Gabriella said. "It's alright. I'll be fine!" Sharon giggled.

"In Paris, there's a saying that goes 'A girl should wear nice shoes'." Sharon said. "That's because those nice shoes will take her to a beautiful and nice place. It's my favorite story! Don't you think so?" Sharon held up a shoe. Gabriella smiled.

"It is grand." Gabriella said. She looked at the pair of shoes as they gleamed in delight.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella made her way down the staircase in a simple form-fitting white strapless dress with seams. Her long wavy hair cascaded down her back as she wore light makeup. She wore the shoes and followed Sharon down the staircase. The crowd gasped and a wave of whoa's filled the hall. Gabriella shyly walked down the staircase and arrived at the bottom. Ryan walked over to her from where the F4 were sitting.

"You look cute." Ryan said smiling. Gabriella smiled back. Troy witnessed the whole scene and couldn't help but think back.

_Flashback:_

_"Well smile! You're ecstatic aren't you? That a transformation like this was possible. Smile. I said smile!" Troy yelled. Gabriella glared at him._

_"Are you an idiot?" Gabriella asked. "HOW CAN I SMILE? I'm not the slightest bit excited by such a thing done by you. Not all people can be controled by the power of wealth. I am not going to lose."_

_End of flashback:_

Troy stood up quickly. He started to walk towards Gabriella and Ryan.

"Who gave you permission to talk to her?" Troy said furiously. "I gave her the red notice!"

"You're being too harsh Troy." Sharon said. "Don't you think she looks cute?"

"Even if you're Sharon, I can't forgive your for talking to me like that." Troy said walking towards Sharon.

"Well then," Ryan stated walking towards Troy. "I can't forgive you for talking to Sharon like that." Ryan turned and faced Troy so his back was to Sharon. Troy immediately punched Ryan and Ryan stumbled towards the crowd but still remained on his feet. Troy without thinking walked towards Ryan. Gabriella pushed Troy off of his route and he lost his balance and fell. They both tumbled to the ground. The two landed on the ground and the crowd went into shock. Ryan and Sharon's eyes widened as everyone else except for Zeke and Chad.

"No way!" Chad said grinning.

"Way to go Troy. Way to go." Zeke said chuckling. Gabriella laid on the ground face-up with Troy ontop of her and their lips connected.


	7. Chapter 7

"You KISSED HIM?" Sharpay screamed. Gabriella almost spit out her cake in surprise. She stood up and hurridly walked over to Sharpay.

"Keep your voice down!" Gabriella whispered harshly.

"This is wonderful!" Sharpay said smiling.

"It's the worst thing ever Sharpay!" Gabriella said.

"But you kissed the guy that you had a crush on!" Sharpay said her smile getting bigger.

"No I didn't." Gabriella said.

"Wait so you didn't kiss Ryan?" Sharpay asked confused. "Why would you kiss someone you don't like?"

"I kissed Troy." Gabriella said. Sharpay gasped and immediately frowned. Gabriella sighed heavily.

"Having your first kiss with someone you hate the most in the entire world," Taylor said walking up to the two girls. "it might scar you for the rest of your life. Your first kiss was stolen, infront of your first love!"

"Taylor." Sharpay said warningly. "Stop frightening her." Gabriella indeed was looking a bit scared. She had gotten used to Taylor's 'words of wisdom' but they did scare her at times.

"So how did it taste like?" Taylor asked. Gabriella embarassingly shuffled back to the backroom.

_______________________________________________________________________

"There's no way I like her!" Troy yelled.

"But don't you think he wanted to kiss her in the first place Chad?" Zeke said smirking.

"It wasn't like that!" Troy said throwing a pillow from his bed at Zeke.

"It's weird though." Chad said agreeing with Zeke. "Both of you fell and your lips met. This isn't a moment from a Disney movie you know."

"Well are you saying that I wanted to kiss pauper girl?" Troy said standing up.

"Settle down Troy." Zeke said patting his shoulder. "So how did your first kiss feel?"

"IT WASN'T MY FIRST KISS!" Troy yelled he got a dart and threw it at the board which landed at bulls eye.

"From what I know, it was your first kiss." Chad said.

"It wasn't!" Troy protested.

"This really doesn't seem like something Troy would do." Zeke said.

"You guys don't know everything about me." Troy said throwing another dart.

"So when was your first?" Zeke asked.

"What?" Troy said his eyebrows rising.

"If yesterday wasn't your first kiss, then when was it?" Zeke said holding back a smirk.

"It was umm errr," Troy said stammering. "Two days ago." Zeke and Chad burst out laughing while Troy held back a blush.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can never see him again." Gabriella sighed. Sharpay closed up the shop and started walking as Gabriella followed.

"Gabriella, I think it's time to confess." Sharpay said.

"What?" Gabriella said shocked.

"Just say, 'Even though that happened I still like you a lot. I only have eyes for you.'" Sharpay said.

"What?" Gabriella said her eyes wide. "I can't say that! Besides, he already has Sharon Cooper."

"If you don't convey your feelings, then are you okay with your feelings being ignored like that?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I know that but," Gabriella said trailing off. Her eyes landed on the hankerchief Ryan had given her at the night of the party.

"Well I think it'll go well." Sharpay said.

"He told me I looked cute." Gabriella said smiling. Sharpay stopped and turned to face Gabriella.

"What?" Sharpay said confused.

"Ryan told me I looked cute after I changed into that white dress." Gabriella said.

"Are you serious?" Sharpay said her eyes wide. Gabriella nodded.

"Ryan said that!" Sharpay said squealing. Gabriella nodded. The two girls screamed excitedly and hugged each other.

"See you!" Sharpay said. Gabriella waved and the two went seperate ways.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"I am not going to talk to Ryan anymore." Troy declared. Chad and Zeke looked at up him from their chess game curiously from the other side of the limo.

"Stop being so negative and just forgive him already." Zeke said. Zeke moved his King upwards.

"When he apologizes I'll forgive him." Troy said.

"Mhmm. But we wont do anything when you're all lonely without him." Chad said. Chad moved his bishop two steps.

"That has absolutely nothing to do with it." Troy argued. "I don't care if Ryan's here or not."

"Oh look it's Gabriella!" Chad said pointing out the window. Sure enough, Gabriella was walking alone on the sidewalk. Zeke moved his Queen to the left.

"Let's stop and say hi Troy!" Zeke said. Zeke and Chad laughed as Chad moved his Knight to the left.

"Hell no." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Once in a lifetime." Chad whispered. Troy looked through the window and stared at Gabriella.

"CHECKMATE!!" Zeke yelled in glory.

"Damnit!" Chad whined.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stop dragging it around like this." Sharon said. Ryan sipped his tea and looked at the pool of Sharon's house. "You have to reconicle with Troy."

"But he's been way to reckless these days." Ryan said stubbornly.

"Well perhaps that's true but-" Sharon said.

"I snapped when he was talking to you so rudely and I didn't like that." Ryan interuppted.

"But," Sharon said looking at Ryan. "When Troy and Gabriella kissed, weren't you kind of mad?"

"What?" Ryan said looking at Sharon.

"I know that you're attracted to her." Sharon said. "Her power and unwillingness to lose. After seeing her I really wanted to support her. Make her important in your life. Then you can finally live your life without any hesitation." Rain fell and made a splattering sound onto the pool. Ryan shook his head slightly.

"That's horrible." Ryan said furiously.

"What?" Sharon said confused.

"You know about my feelings and you use words to play around with me." Ryan said turning away from Sharon.

"Ryan," Sharon said fully concerned. Ryan stood up and faced the pool.

"You know how I feel." Ryan said. "What does it mean to live life without hesitation? I don't know." Ryan grabbed his coat and stormed from the table. Sharon's face was a mixture of surprise and sadness. Sharon stood up and started to chase after Ryan.

"Ryan, RYAN!" She called. Ryan still kept running through the rain without a glance back.

________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella held her binder over her head as she ran through the streets being drenched in rain. The rain fell heavily making a splattering sound onto the wet sidewalk. She walked up to a covered ATM machine and looked at her damp uniform.

"Great." She muttered sarcasticly.

"Ryan wait!" She heard someone call. Her eyes widened as she saw Ryan run past her and Sharon calling after him. She stuck her head out and watched the two.

"RYAN!" Sharon yelled her voice getting weaker. "I'm returning to France soon!" That statement finally made Ryan stop. He didn't care if he was being drenched in the rain. He faced away from Sharon. "To be able to live and support myself in the world, I have to be able to do it myself. That's why I'm going back to France." Ryan's eyes wide he turned around and faced Sharon. "To achieve my dream as an international lawyer, I'm not going to be part of the Cooper Company. I don't want to be the rich heir of a grand company! I want to be a human. That's why I'm going to start my life from scratch in France." Sharon finished as if a large weight was taken off of her chest. Both Gabriella and Ryan were speechless. Gabriella stuck her head back in and Ryan looked down. He couldn't look Sharon in the eyes.

__________________________________________________________________________

"I'm done." Gabriella said standing up from the table.

"Gabriella, you don't want more hamburger?" Bobby asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"I don't feel well. My chest feels a bit weird." Gabriella said. She went upstairs.

"I'm done eating too." Matt said.

"You too?" Bobby asked shocked. Maria turned around to face Bobby.

"My stomach feels weird." Matt said. Maria went over and slapped his head playfully.

"We know you don't like this sauce but just eat it." Maria scolded. Matt sulked as he carried the meat to his mouth. Maria shook her head and sat down next to Bobby.

"Don't you think Gabriella's in love?" Maria asked. Matt and Bobby both confused looked at Maria.

"Since the night of that party, she's been acting weird." Maria whispered.

"Maybe she fell in love with a financial group heir?" Matt asked. Both Matt and Maria gasped at the same time.

"Then maybe she's worried about the different status?" Bobby whispered. All three gasped.

"Oh my god, our little Gabriella is in love with a rich heir!!!!" Maria said her eyes widening.

"She's experiencing love!" Matt said a smile growing on his face.

"No! Rich man means......!" Bobby said getting excited.

"We've hit JACKPOT!" Matt, Maria and Bobby squealed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella sighed as she stared at Ryan's hankerchief during lunch. She had washed it the night before and wanted to hand it to him. She might even take Sharpay's advice and confess. But she couldn't find him all day.

"Since Cherry Ventruel can't come to school, you still seem to have the nerve to come." Mia said as a wave of students crowded around her.

"What?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"Cherry Ventruel quit school." Tia said.

"All the bullying and teasing she went through must be the reason. It's your fault that she got hurt that way. And yet, you still have the nerve to come to school." Lea said scoffing. Gabriella stood up and pushed through the crowd. She ran from the cafeteria as the students laughed at her.

_________________________________________________________________________

"I'm pretty sure that I'm never going back to school....." Cherry said her face hung down. Gabriella sat in Cherry's luxurious room facing Cherry in her bed. Cherry was still in her night gown looking distressed from the previous days.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Gabriella said ashamed.

"No it's fine." Cherry hurridly said reassuringly. "It's just that....is it true that you kissed Troy Bolton at that party for Sharon Cooper?" Gabriella almost choked on her tea. She put it down and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"That was more of an accident really. A horrible accident." Gabriella said. Cherry sulked and pulled the covers over her head. Gabriella stuttered trying to get the words out faster. "But, you can come back to school!! The bullying's not all serious now." Cherry showed no intention of coming out of the covers.

"Cherry, I just want you to know, no matter what I'll always be on your side." Gabriella said smiling. "If you feel lonely, call. Bye." Gabriella stood up, collected her belongings and headed out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Crap, I have to hurry before lunch ends!!" Gabriella said running through the streets. She skitted to a stop when a black car stopped infront of her. Gabriella stared at the car wondering who it was. The window came down to reveal the one and only Troy Bolton.

"Great." She muttered saracastically.

"Oh. Hey! It's you!" Troy said sounding almost hopeful. "Such a coincidence."

"It's hazardous to stop there for passing pedestrians." Gabriella said showing a less positive look. Troy stepped out swiftly and stood next to Gabriella leaning against the door.

"Playing hooky eh?" Troy asked.

"None of your buisness." Gabriella said rolling her eyes. "I could say the same for you though."

"I'm on my way now." Troy said defiantly.

"Is that so? Well have a nice ride." Gabriella said walking towards the opposite direction.

"Wait, wait!!!" Troy said running after her. "When you kissed me at that party, you did it on purpose right?" Gabriella stopped and turned around in disbelief.

"What the hell??? Hell no!" Gabriella said.

"Hop in." Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella said in disbelief.

"I'll give you a ride to the place you call hell." Troy said a smile playing on his lips. "Hop in." He grabbed Gabriella's wrist and started to pull her towards the car.

"Ahhh no!" Gabriella said twisting out of his grasp. She sprinted away from him. Troy shocked started running after her.

"WAIT!!" Troy screamed angrily. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" Gabriella screamed as they ran on the sidewalk. After a couple of blocks, Gabriella turned a corner.

"Fast bitch." Troy muttered as he turned the corner.

"DON'T BE SO FULL OF IT!" A voice said as the person punched Troy in the face causing him to land face flat on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Troy crawled back onto his hands and knees and started crawling towards the figure. The person didn't hesitate to kick him away. She turned around and faced Gabriella. She walked towards her in her high heeled boots.

"Y-Yes?" Gabriella said nervously. "W-w-what d-do you want?" Gabriella inched back. Troy finally got on his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL SIS!!!!" Troy screamed. The person smirked and turned around to faced Troy. She stuck her tongue at him and turned back to Gabriella.

"SIS?!?!?" Gabriella asked in shock. She removed her sunglasses to reveal a gorgeous lady dressed in the top designer clothes. Her complexion was made of angels and tan skin matched Troy's.

"Sarah Bolton at your service **(AN: I know I said Sarah would be visualized as Alyson Michalka but I decided to change it to someone like Amanda Bynes. Yeah that's it!!! AMANDA BYNES! Oh yeah and if I haven't made it clear, the F4 are seniors Gabriella is a junior.)**"Sarah said smiling at Gabriella. She tossed her glasses into her expensive looking car. Gabriella's mouth agape stared at Troy then Sarah then Troy again.

________________________________________________________________________

"Why is Gabriella Montez with Sarah Bolton?" Mia screeched as a silver car containing the two sped into the school's ground. People were surrounding the car oohing and awwwing at the car and perhaps Sarah Bolton. The car stopped and Gabriella stepped out of the car. Sarah grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled some numbers down.

"Please call me at anytime, text is fine. I might not be able to answer your calls immediately but don't mind that just leave a message." Sarah handed the card to Gabriella. Gabriella gaped at the card but shut her mouth immediately.

"You live in.....LONDON?!?!!?" Gabriella said shocked.

"With my husband and daughter. Well if I get a call of distress from you because of my idiot little brother, I'll fly here as fast as I can." Sarah said smiling.

"I don't think you have to go as far as flying though..." Gabriella said.

"It's alright. My private jet is ready to take off whenever needed." Sarah said giggling. "I'll be here for quite a time so let's meet up for dinner."

"Ummm... Sarah, why are you doing so much for me?" Gabriella asked curiously. Sarah let out a laugh.

"My little bro was causing a bit of a conflict." Sarah said. "And I have this feeling that we have the same kind of aroma." Gabriella confused cocked her head to her left side and raised an eyebrow.

"We have the same headstrong personality when it comes to Troy." Sarah said clarifying.

"Oh." Gabriella said.

"I'm beginning to think he likes you Gabriella." Sarah said smiling. "Gabriella, what a pretty name.."

"Like..me?" Gabriella squeaked.

"Yup." Sarah said. "Anyway call me!" Gabriella nodded as Sarah put her sunglasses on. She gave Gabriella one final wave and sped out of the parking lot.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"It seems that your daughter Sarah has arrived to visit." James said giving Lucille a mug. Lucille and James walked into a conference room filled with people in suits with laptops in front of them reading the label "Bolton Company".

"Oh really." Lucille said sitting down in her chair. "Great." She whispered sarcastically before turning towards the center of the desks.

"Well as you can see the stocks have been putting a rise but are.." The head treasurer continued on about the profit as the others listened intently. James cocked his head to one side to watch his boss Lucille to see that she was concentrating on some notes. She was gripping her pen so hard veins were popping out. And then the pen crumbled to pieces.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Troy entered his room in a huff. He sat down on his black furniture and lied down. He slowly closed his eyes and started to relax.

"Mother is such an economy shark." Sarah said behind a newspaper. Startled, Troy sat up and turned to see Sarah sitting in a chair next to him.

"Don't come up unannounced!" Troy said frowning.

"Sorry about earlier." Sarah said cheekily.

"So what brings you here?" Troy asked.

"A favor from my husband." Sarah said.

"So that twit screwed up again?" Troy asked.

"Do not call my husband a twit." Sarah said sharply.

"What's the point of caring for someone if you don't love them?" Troy asked accusingly.

"I'm happy. In my own way. That's the point." Sarah put her newspaper down and pulled up another one.

"You were so reluctant when getting married though." Troy pointed out.

"Oh really?" Sarah asked surprised. She smirked and leaned towards Troy. "Is it because you miss me so much you want me to divorce him and come back?"

"Gross." Troy said scrunching his nose. Sarah giggled. "How long are you here for?"

"A week or so." Sarah answered. Troy frowned and looked down. Sarah looked up and leaned over to pinch his face.

"Awww again with the sad face. I'll come back as soon as possible!" Sarah said reassuringly.

"Who said I wanted you to come back?" Troy said his voice muffled by Sarah's pinching. Sarah let go and placed the magazine onto the table.

"So, Troy about that girl..." Sarah said. "Do you like her?"

"Huh?" Troy asked confused.

"Gabriella. The girl you were chasing around. Do you like her?" Sarah asked.

"It's not that kind of situation." Troy answered. Sarah giggled.

"If you aren't nice to her, she'll drift away!" Sarah said warningly.

"I have no idea what you're saying." Troy said.

"If you have any questions or need advice about love just call." Sarah said wrapping her arms around her baby brother. Troy opened his mouth to talk but immediately shut it.

"Hey, Sharon was in this magazine. That's so cool!" Sarah said searching through the glossy pages.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella stared at the hanker chief from Ryan as she stood in front of the entrance to the fire escape. Gabriella took a breath and walked towards the entrance. She opened the door and entered the door quickly shutting the door behind her. She raced down the steps and hurriedly looked for Ryan. Showing no signs of him, Gabriella sighed.

"I WANNA SEE YOU!" Gabriella yelled to the woods. Gabriella smiled slightly letting all of her emotions out.

"Wanna see who?" Ryan asked behind her. Gabriella jerked up and turned around.

"Long time no see." Gabriella said nervously trying to keep her tone light. She looked at the hanker chief in her hands and remembered what she was here for. "I uh-"

"Sharon is leaving for France soon." Ryan interrupted. "I had to help her so I was pretty busy."

"Is she really?" Gabriella said lowering the hanker chief. It could wait. "How do you feel about it?"

"She never gives anything up once she sets her mind to it." Ryan said smiling slightly. His smile seemed like a forced one as his eyes went to the floor.

"But then you'll never see her again." Gabriella said. She looked at Ryan who seemed awfully depressed.

"Let's go see her." Ryan said smiling. Gabriella put a confused expression on. "When you said 'I WANT TO SEE YOU!' you meant Sharon right?" Gabriella nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah! That!" Gabriella said.

"You admire Sharon right?" Ryan said still smiling. He turned towards the sky and didn't say anything afterwards. The two were so into their conversation they didn't notice a certain blue-eyed Bolton spying on them from above.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Miss Sarah, Ryan is here." The butler announced as Ryan and Gabriella walked into the room.

"Hello!" Sharon said looking up and seeing Gabriella and Ryan. "What a nice surprise!"

"Hello." Gabriella said shyly.

"She wanted to say thank you for the night before." Ryan said.

"Oh that's alright! Come on sit down." Sharon said gesturing to her sofa.

"How did your dad take it?" Ryan asked.

"He finally realized that it was what I wanted to do," Sharon said looking down. "But I guess he just gave up."

"I'll say hi to the old man." Ryan said. He exited the room leaving Gabriella and Sharon alone. Gabriella sat down and set her bag aside. Sharon was bustling around the room cleaning everything up.

"When are you leaving?" Gabriella asked.

"In a week," Sharon answered carrying some shoe boxes into a larger box. "But I'm sending off other things first."

"A week?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Yup." Sharon said nodding. "I also turned in my with drawl from the University."

"So you're never coming back?" Gabriella asked.

"I guess," Sharon sighed. She stopped her movements and looked at Gabriella. "that's the way it has to be." Gabriella looked around the room and her eye caught on a picture. She leaned towards it and examined it.

"Can you tell?" Sharon asked returning to her work. "It's the 4 guys and I when we were young. The one carrying me is Ryan when he was little. Isn't he cute?"

"I haven't seem such a smile on him before." Gabriella said a smile on her face. Ryan had piggybacked Sharon and he looked like he was in pure bliss. She thought about how depressed Ryan looked today. _I guess he liked her even back then..._ she thought. Gabriella straightened up and almost killed herself for her next words.

"Please don't go to France." She said. Sharon stared at her curiously and dropped her things. She crossed over to Gabriella and sat down next to her.

"Why all of a sudden?" Sharon asked.

"For the sake of Ryan Evans, please do not go to France!" Gabriella said. _Why won't my mouth shut up!!!! _she thought. Ryan stopped at the doorway when he heard his name. He pressed his ear against the door and listened.

"I always see him at the fire escape stairs at school." Gabriella said. "The whole time he was anxiously waiting for you return. He smiles when he talks about you. When you decided to go to France, he stopped coming. When I saw him today I could tell that the smile was forced. If you go to France. I think that Ryan won't be Ryan anymore! So please don't go to France!" Sharon was speechless. She tried to think of something to say but instead smiled and brushed a piece of Gabriella's hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Sharon said. "I can't do that."

"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Gabriella almost screamed. Sharon pinned Gabriella's arms down by her sides.

"For me, to make a decision is like shopping overseas." Sharon said. "If I don't buy anything and just stay here, I might have missed out on a great opportunity and that means I can't get it anymore. It's normal for humans to look back and go 'I wish I had taken the other path.' But I don't want to do that. I don't want to regret life. I want to live life being myself. Make my own decisions. Live the way I want to. Can you understand?"

"I do." Gabriella said. She looked down ashamed. "I'm so sorry to have said that."

"No,no. I'm glad." Sharon said. "Please take care of Ryan for me." Gabriella nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said before running out the door. She ran and reached the front entrance. She threw it open and was about to hurl herself through the gardens when she heard a voice.

"What was that? Earlier." Ryan asked. Gabriella turned around and looked at Ryan. She couldn't tell if he were happy or upset.

"I.." Gabriella said speechless. She couldn't think of an answer.

"Who asked you to do that?" Ryan asked walking towards her. "I didn't bring you here to say that. Is it for my sake? Don't do anything unnecessary."

"Unnecessary?" Gabriella asked.

"What were you thinking? Screaming like that?" Ryan asked furiously.

"I just-" Gabriella protested.

"How can you have the nerve to do such a thing? How is it possible?" Ryan asked more likely talking to himself rather than to Gabriella.

"Don't have such a glum face on! You may never see her again!" Gabriella cried.

"You have nothing to do with this." Ryan snapped. He turned towards Gabriella. "Go home. GO!" Gabriella stepped back speechless. She ran out the garden and into the street. She ran trying to bite back her tears. She arrived at a serene place two blocks from her house and collapsed onto the ground tears streaming down her face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sharon?" Troy called walking up to her at Los Angeles Airport. Chad and Zeke followed. Sharon turned around and smiled.

"Yes Troy?" Sharon asked.

"About the party on the other day..." Troy said sticking his hands in his pockets. "Sorry."

"It's alright Troy." Sharon said. Troy smiled.

"We'll be rooting for you Sharon." Chad said encouragingly. Sharon laughed.

"And I'll be rooting for all of you." Sharon said. "Make sure to tell Ryan that." They nodded and hugged Sharon tightly.

"Take care." Troy whispered. Sharon let go and nodded in acknowledgement towards Troy.

"Well I'll be on my way now." Sharon said brightly. She turned around and headed towards the gate when she heard someone call her name.

"SHARON!" Gabriella called. Sharon turned around and so did Troy, Zeke and Chad to see her. Sharon smiled greatly and hurried over to Gabriella.

"Oh thank you for coming!" Sharon said.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Gabriella apologized. She looked around and her eyebrows furrowed. "Where's Ryan?"

"He didn't come." Sharon sighed. "He's so childish." Sharon giggled. She looked towards her bag and reached in. "Oh yeah." She pulled out the pair of silver high heels that Gabriella had worn at the party. "You can have them. Please wear them, they looked really good on you."

"But I," Gabriella said speechless.

"Wear them and let them take you to a wonderful place." Sharon said placing the shoe box in her hands. "I will do my best too. See you." Sharon said smiling. Gabriella smiled.

"Bye Sharon." Gabriella said. Sharon headed back and walked towards the gate.

"Bye guys!" Sharon said waving. She disappeared behind the corner and was gone.

"RYAN?" Chad yelled. The rest of them turned around to see Ryan in a white collar shirt and black pants.

"Whoa, you're a little late bud." Zeke said running up to him.

"When did you get here?" Chad asked running up to him also. Troy cooly followed.

"Bout an hour ago." Ryan said. "I was watching the whole time."

"What the hell Ryan!" Zeke said obviously upset.

"Are you THAT stupid?" Gabriella yelled. The F4 looked at her. She ran up to Ryan. "If you love her, you'd go after her. You would chase her down no matter how far she's gone!!!!" Gabriella's voice was breaking. "Are you going to let her go? Watch her from afar? Can you honestly call yourself a man?"

"I'm going to go." Ryan said holding up a ticket. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"What?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"I'm going after her. I'm going to France." Ryan said.

"Are you serious Ryan?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella," Ryan said stepping toward her. "I admire you for the strength you have. Strength that I possibly couldn't have. But now," Ryan smiled. "It hit me in the face. You made me realize that there's no excuse for me acting like this. Thank you." Ryan stepped forward and kissed her gently on the top of her head. Troy felt his eyes turning into a glare. He let go and walked past her towards the gate. He gave a nod towards his friends before walking towards entrance.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE." Troy yelled. Ryan stopped still facing away from Troy. "Are you seriously going?"

"Yes." Ryan said after taking a deep breath.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Troy asked.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said. Troy stormed over to Ryan and turned him around.

"We've been together all these years!!!" Troy yelled shaking Ryan. "And now all of a sudden, we're going to be apart! What's wrong with you!!! You're too spontaneous!" Troy let go of Ryan holding back tears.

"Troy about the other day-" Ryan started.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW!" Troy interrupted. "Are you really going? Ryan, are you really going?" Ryan's face still remained strong about his decision. Troy scoffed. "Do you realize that when you're in France, you're just going to be by yourself. WE WON'T BE BY YOUR SIDE! Are you going to be alright? Are you?"

"Take good care of yourself Troy." Ryan said his pain of seeing his friend like this showing on his face. Troy's eyes were full of tears. He bit them back and turned to Ryan.

"If anybody, ANYBODY, gives you shit at Paris, you call me right away."Troy said. "The three of us will get there right away somehow. Okay?"

"Thank you." Ryan said with a slight smile. "I'll be on my way now." He turned around and continued his walk towards the gate. Troy watched him go and all he could think was how much Ryan had grown up.

"Oh Trooy." Chad called. He held up an apple in front of Troy's face.

"You know what to do." Zeke said knowingly. Troy grabbed it.

"RYAN!" Troy yelled. Ryan turned around startled. Troy threw the apple to Ryan which Ryan easily caught. He stared at it and smiled. He turned around and lifted it into the air as he walked into the gate. The three boys watched him smiling. Gabriella was caught between respect for the close relationship that these boys actually had and confusion for what that apple really meant. The remaining F4 went to the air deck to watch the plane lift off. Gabriella wordlessly followed them feeling obliged to. She walked onto the windy air deck and walked over to the front where they could get the best view. She watched as the plane Sharon and Ryan were on lifted off.

"Goodbye, Ryan Evans." She whispered.

"RYAN!!! GOOD LUCK!" Troy yelled jumping up and down. He waved with both arms. Gabriella stared at Troy eagerly jumping up and down yelling and screaming for his friend.

* * *

"My opinion about him changed a little bit." Gabriella said wiping the counter. Taylor smiled. The two had gotten a little closer and Gabriella often confided to her.

"Males and friendship can be really confusing." Taylor said. "He was a good person on the inside. I guess in the end they had a really strong Bromance." Gabriella reached into her pocket and pulled out the hanker chief Ryan lent her. _I guess I couldn't return it after all. _she thought.

* * *

_Dear Ryan._

_How's Paris! Wel moore importently how are you doing? I can"t wait to heer from you. How was your flight? Did it go well? Nothing has changed much excet for the fact that it's kinda lonly now. _

Troy looked at his letter so far and thought back to when Ryan kissed Gabriella on the head. He lifted his pen and continued to write.

_Anser this honesly kay, do yu like Gabriella Montez?_

"Whatcha writing?" Sarah said sneaking up behind her brother.

"WHOA SHIT!" Troy screamed instantly covering up his letter.

"Oh my god. Is it a LOVE LETTER?" Sarah squealed.

"Hell no!" Troy said. "Don't just barge in here." Sarah took this opportunity to grab the letter. She read it and cocked her head to the side confused.

"Why is there a period after Ryan's name? Isn't it supposed to be a comma?" Sarah asked biting back a laugh.

"I'm exploring different formats." Troy said embarrassed.

"Should I write it for you?" Sarah asked.

"No then it won't feel like it's from me." Troy said.

"Why are you writing a letter to him?" Sarah asked sitting next to Troy.

"He's in France right now," Troy said. "He went after Sharon."

"Whoa, go Ryan!" Sarah cheered.

"It's not something to cheer about." Troy said. "Leaving his buds around like that."

"When you love you wish to do things for. You wish to sacrifice for. You wish to serve for." Sarah quoted.

"Huh?" Troy asked confused.

"It's quote from one of Hemingway's novels." Sarah answered. Troy still looked confused.

"When you love someone from the depths for your heart, you'll understand."

Sarah ruffled his hair. "But you know Troy, since you're so forceful, you'd better be careful. Patience is a virtue, you cannot buy a person's heart with money. You must be loved in order to be loved." Troy let the words sink in as he thought carefully about those words.

"I'm in serious trouble sis." Troy stood up. "I feel like I've been hit by lightening."

"You can think of a better simile." Sarah said.

"I perfectly understand." Troy said.

"Err it's not that easy." Sarah said.

"Thank you so much!! I mean it this time!" Troy said completely ignoring Sarah. "When are you going back? Tomorrow? God this is such a great going away present. When you come back I will be a totally new man." He walked away with a large smile on his face.

"Is it okay to leave him like this?" Sarah asked herself.

* * *

"I feel so sorry for you now that Ryan's gone." Mia taunted. Gabriella cringed at the voice and put her sandwich down.

"Sharon's not coming back for a long time." Lea said following up behind Mia.

"And Sarah has already gone back to London." Tia said smirking.

"No one is left to stand up for you." Mia, Lea and Tia laughed. Gabriella fumed as she curled her hands up into fists. She stood up and looked each of them in the eye.

"If you have a problem I'll be waiting. Bring it." Gabriella said.

"You don't have to act so-" Mia was cut off by Troy shoving the three girls out of the way. Mia gasped and touched her shoulder dramatically.

"Oh my, Troy Bolton laid a hand-" Mia started but Troy turned around and interuppted her.

"Shut up ugly." Troy said sharply. Gabriella bit back a laugh as Mia screamed saying she needed a doctor. The three girls walked making as much noise as possible. Troy turned to Gabriella and slammed his hands on the table. Gabriella jumped back.

"Patience is a virtue.." Troy trailed off to himself. He looked up at Gabriella again with his blue eyes. Gabriella just looked at him like he was a freak.

"Sunday, West Park, Grand Clock at 1 p.m." Troy said. He stood up and left swiftly out of the cafeteria with everyone staring. Gabriella cocked her head to the side very confused.

"Why would Troy Bolton come to see that girl?" Tia asked the other two who stayed long enough to see the whole event.

"Did he just ask her out on a date?" Mia asked. Everyone instantly looked at Gabriella for a split second before going into an uproar of confusion.

"What the hell..." Gabriella asked herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I feel completely horrible for leaving you at such a cliffhanger for so long and I apologize for that. I was very busy these past months and I will work as hard as I can to be able to upload future chapters at a much more faster pace.******

_

Troy stepped out of the black limouisine and hurridly put his coat on. It was a bit chilly today and the Sunday weather forcast had said to prepare for rain. Pshh like the weatherman was every right. Troy walked hurridly to the clock in the middle of West Park. Troy had plenty of experience with girls but honestly, he felt scared. What if he looked like a fool? What if she doesn't come? He shook those thoughts away and leaned against the wall. He checked his watch. 1:15.

"Are you sure you don't have to go?" Sharpay said raising an eyebrow. Gabriella laughed.

"Of course not, he probably just wanted to humiliate me anyway." Gabriella scoffed. Sharpay's eyes had a bit of reluctance on them but she forced a smile .

"Let's go then!" Sharpay said taking Gabriella's arm. She purposely had taken Gabriella to Westbridge Mall. She didn't like the stores there but it was a block away from West Park. Just in case.

Sharpay dragged Gabriella into a jewelry store. Gabriella looked at the name of the store which she couldn't even pronounce. Sharpay picked up a pair of earrings and giggled.

"That would look so cute on you!" Sharpay squealed. Gabriella giggled and held up the earrings to her ears.

"You think so?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay nodded enthusiastically. Gabriella looked at them a bit more. They were white gold hoop earrings. _They must cost atleast fifty dollars _she thought. Gabriella sighed and put them back. Sharpay's face fell.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Gabriella smiled sadly.

"Too expensive." Gabriella said. Sharpay rolled her eyes and snatched them from the display stand. She hurried to the register before Gabriella could say a word. Next thing she knew, Sharpay was shoving her the earrings now wrapped up in Gabriella's bag. Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Sharpay," she started but Sharpay held up her hand.

"Do not complain. They were a gift." Sharpay smiled. Gabriella laughed and hugged Sharpay.

"I LOVE YOU!" Gabriella yelled. Sharpay laughed and hugged back. They soon were starting to go to the next floor when they passed a man standing infront of a Chinese store.

"Ma'am?" The man called. Gabriella looked back and the man gestured to her. Unsure of what to do, Gabriella looked at Sharpay. Sharpay gently grabbed her arm and they slowly made their way to the man.

"Yes?" Gabriella asked nervously. The man smiled and opened his palm to reveal a fortune cookie. Gabriella looked at it with confusion.

"Open it." The man said.

"But it's yours." Gabriella said. The man shook his head.

"I have a feeling you need it more than me." The man said. With that he ordered Gabriella to hold her palm out and he dropped the cookie in her hand. The man walked away leaving Gabriella and Sharpay dumbfounded.

"Open it." Sharpay urged. Gabriella carefully opened it and cracked the cookie in two. She pulled the white slip of paper out and read the message aloud.

"'A person you least expect of will be expecting you with great passion.'" Gabriella read.

"Weird." Sharpay said. Gabriella gave the cookie to Sharpay and reread the message. Her heart pounded as she thought of one person. _Troy. _She sighed. This message couldn't possibly be about him. Could it?

"Sharpay," Gabriella said uneasily. "I need to go." With that she shoved the message in her coat pocket and ran towards the door.

"GABRIELLA!" Sharpay called after her.

"I'LL CALL YOU TOMORROW!" Gabriella yelled back. She sprinted towards the door and stopped when she saw it was raining. She hurridly got her umbrella out and ran towards West Park. She felt herself slip slightly but caught herself before she fell. People parted for her as she dashed through the rain. Her breath was heavy and her heart pounded in her ears. She finally reached the park. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"No freaking way." Gabriella whispered in disbelief. There he was. Troy Bolton. Waiting in the rain. Possibly for HER. Gabriella cautiously walked up to Troy. She clutched her umbrella tightly.

"Hello?" Gabriella said timidly. Troy's head shot up revealing his deep sea blue eyes underneath his wet bangs.

"MONTEZ!" Troy shouted as he marched to her. Gabriella gasped and turned away but instead she felt to strong arms around her. Her heart started pounding again as her eyes went wide. She could feel his body against hers and she had no idea what to do.

"I'm c-c-c-old." Troy said shivering. Gabriella finally came down to earth.

"HOLD ON!" Gabriella yelled. "GET OFF ME!" She pushed Troy's arms away and turned around to face him. She grabbed her umbrella and glared at him.

"Why are you hugging me all of a sudden?" Gabriella yelled. Troy shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well as long as you're safe." Troy said. Gabriella cocked her head to one side. Troy rolled his eyes. "I was worried about you. If you were in an accident or something." he mumbled.

"Well that wasn't it." Gabriella said.

"Then why were you late?" Troy said angrily. "If you don't have a good reason I'll kick your ass!" Gabriella scoffed.

"Who said I would come in the first place?" Gabriella argued.

"But you still came!" Troy shot back. "You're here to see me! Do you have a crush on me or something?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and started storming off.

"HEY WA-AHCHOO!" Troy sneezed and he knelt down. He started rubbing his hands together. "It's so cold." Troy shivered. Gabriella turned around and walked back. She knelt down next to Troy so he would be covered by the umbrella too.

"I can atleast treat you to hot tea." Gabriella said quietly. Troy looked up and they both looked into each other's eyes. Gabriella almost fell back by the intesity his eyes produced. There was just a hint of thankfulness in them. Just a hint. Troy stood up abruptly.

"Let's go then!" Troy said harshly.

"Let's go here. They have prices I can afford." Gabriella mumbled.

"Gross. Does this place even run anymore? It's smelly and disgusting" Troy said wrinkling his nose in disgust. Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy walked away.

"Ma'am! Can you please fill out this survey. You'll get a chance to win a free iPod!" A man walked up to Gabriella.

"No thank you." Gabriella said shyly trying to walk away. The man stepped infront of her.

"Oh it'll only take a few minutes!" The man persuaded.

"Hey," Troy said abruptly. The man turned around and was met with a punch in the face. Troy drew his fist back and watched the man fall. Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO PEOPLE!" Gabriella protested. "Come on!" Gabriella dragged Troy into the building that he proclaimed was smelly and disgusting. She pressed the button for the elevator.

"Honestly I don't see what the problem is if you're protecting your date." Troy said. The elevator chimed and they both stepped in. "Are the cakes here that good?"

"Are you like always this judgemental?" Gabriella asked.

"How would I know?" Troy shot back.

"So you are an idiot." Gabriella said shaking her head. The elevator doors closed. Gabriella pressed the button to the fourth floor. Her eyebrows raised when the button wouldn't light up. She tried again and again. It still wouldn't light up.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked annoyed. Before Gabriella could respond the elevator shook violently. Her eyes widened and she looked at Troy. Troy's eyes widened also as he looked at Gabriella accusingly. The elevator dropped and Gabriella screamed. She ducked and closed her eyes. The shaking stopped abruptly. Gabriella opened her eyes. She hurridly stood up and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Gabriella struggled with the door and Troy eventually came and started helping.

"HEY!" Troy screamed. "ANYBODY THERE!" Gabriella sat down.

"We're stuck!" Gabriella said helplessly. Troy groaned in disgust. He kicked the wall and yelled loudly. Gabriella jumped a little bit and stared at Troy with confusion. He obviously had some anger issues. Troy turned around leaning against the wall. His eyes wandered around the elevator and then locked with Gabriella's. He smiled slightly with a dazed look. Gabriella's eyebrows scunched together in confusion. Troy still stared at her as if noticing her for the first time. He pushed himself off of the wall and started walking towards her. Gabriella's eyes widened. She froze as Troy started coming closer and closer.

"Troy.." She whispered in fear as Troy was closing the distance between them quickly. She screamed.


End file.
